JKT48 Love Book
by RenaKudo-chan
Summary: Kumpulan kisah kasih para member JKT48. Ceritanya semua murid biasa! Maaf kalau OOC ya :)
1. Aki Takajo

Haiii...Selain Conan saya juga suka JKT48 lohhh #gknanya #krik  
Mau bikin fic untuk semua member :D  
Judulnya "JKT48 Love Book" bukan Guide Book :p  
Dimulai dari Aki Takajo! Let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Aki Takajo

* * *

"Kenapa sih pa, ma, kita harus pindah ke Indonesia?" kataku sebal.

Oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Aki. Lengkapnya Aki Takajo. Aku biasa dipanggil Akicha. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di Jepang, tetapi orangtuaku memutuskan pindah ke Indonesia dengan alasan dinas. Dan buruknya, dinas itu bisa bertahun-tahun! Aku rindu teman-temanku di Jepang sana, terutama Haruka.

"Sudahlah, kamu kan jadi bisa ketemu teman lamamu, ituloh, si Rena. Papa akan menyekolahkan kamu di sekolah yang sama dengannya" kata papaku. Itu membuatku sedikit senang, sih. SEDIKIT.

Esoknya, papa mamaku mengurus segala keperluan pindah, termasuk sekolahku. Rencananya aku akan sekolah di SMA 48. Aku juga bingung kenapa namanya angka. Aku jadi ingin lihat seperti apa Rena sekarang.

Tak terasa, sudah hari masuk sekolah. Sekarang ini aku kelas 2 SMA. Tepatnya 2-C. Beruntung aku sekelas dengan Rena. Saat masuk kelas, aku melihat semua wajah asing. Tidak pernah kutemukan wajah seperti ini di Jepang.

"Akicha kan? Kita sudah lama gak ketemu! Ingat aku gak?" sapa seorang yang wajahnya rasanya pernah kulihat. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan ini

"Rena ya?" wajahnya sudah banyak berubah, maklum terakhir kami bertemu saat lulus SD.

"Iya! Aku dengar dari orangtuamu bahwa kamu akan sekolah di sini dan tinggal di sini. Di Indonesia asyik loh! Orangnya sangat ramah" kata Rena sambil menunjukkan senyum riangnya, sama seperti dulu.

"Perkenalkan ini teman baikku disini, namanya Ayana" kata Rena.

"Hai, aku Ayana, salam kenal"

"Ya, aku Aki, salam kenal juga"

Kudengar suara derap kaki. Seperti orang berlari. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan...

BRUKK!

Sukses menabrakku hingga terjatuh. Hari buruk di sekolah.

"Ma-maaf! Aku sangat minta maaf. Aku dikejar-kejar temanku" kata lelaki itu.

"Hati-hati donk, Ryo! Dia ini teman baru kita!" kata Rena kesal.

"Oh! Ini yang dari Jepang itu ya? Wah, pantas saja wajahnya gak biasa! Kenalkan, aku Ryo" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku Aki"

"Aki? Namamu aneh! Seperti aki mobil" perkataan yang sukses membuatku sangat kesal.

Bel berbunyi, kami pun langsung masuk kelas..

Saat istirahat...

"Hai, Akicha! Begitulah yang kudengar saat Rena memanggilmu. Akicha lebih bagus daripada just Aki" kata Ryo, untuk apa sih dia kesini?

"Ada perlu apakah kemari?"

"Loh? Suatu hal yang lumrah kan mengajak teman baru berteman?"

"Iya sih"

Tiba-tiba ada ribut-ribut dari ujung kantin. Banyak lelaki yang mengerumuni perempuan. Perempuan itu cantik, sih. Tapi kenapa dikerumuni?

"Itu Melody! Anak paling tenar di angkatan kita!" sahut orang dari belakang.

"Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Jeje, kelas 2-A. Kulihat kamu anak baru jadi pasti tidak tahu kenapa Melody dikerumunin"

"Iya, Jeje benar! Melody anak yang dipuja hampir seluruh lelaki angkatan kita. Karena suaranya bagus, dance nya jago, pintar, dan cantik!" tambah Ryo.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu gak ikut?" tanyaku.

"Kan kubilang HAMPIR. Jadi gak seluruh lelaki suka sama Melody" katanya kesal.

"Akicha! Ryo! Jeje! Disini!" panggil Rena. Kamipun kesana dan makan-makan sambil bercanda. Indonesia penuh dengan orang yang ramah dan lucu, ya.

Aku jadi rindu dengan Haruka. Biasanya kami selalu istirahat bareng. Ah, sudahlah. Fokus dengan teman-teman disini.

Sejak saat itu, Ryo jadi teman baikku. Karena sikapnya gak ngeselin lagi. Kami paling sering ke perpustakaan bareng. Aku juga menemukan banyak teman baru. Dan Ryo kenal semua anak disini, jadi aku bisa tau karakter-karakter mereka.

"Kalau Cindy, dia orangnya imut dan riang. Kalau Veranda, orangnya dewasa banget. Sedangkan Stella, fashionable abis, soalnya dia orang kaya" begitulah caranya mendeskripsikan orang-orang.

"Akicha, hari ini kuantar pulang lagi ya?" tawarnya.

"Boleh saja" karena rumah kami searah.

Di perjalanan pulang, Ryo bertanya macam-macam kepadaku. Sampai akhirnya...

"Akicha, menurutmu, aku ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Yaa, aku siapa dimatamu yang lucu itu. Kau anggap aku ini siapa?"

"Bukankah kita sahabat baik?" kataku.

"Hanya sahabat?"

"Mungkin iya?"

"Masa sih?"

"Ya memangnya apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku saja, Akicha" perkataan yang sukses membuatku bingung. Bukankah perempuan dulu yang kasih surat cinta ya?

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Akicha. Kau gadis yang cantik, baik, polos dan perhatian"

Aku harus menerima atau tidak? Aku bingung, namun aku juga tak bisa kehilangan Ryo. Jangan-jangan aku juga menyukainya ya?

"I-iya... Aku juga tak bisa kehilanganmu Ryo. Maka aku terima" kataku sambil menundukkan wajah. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ada orang yang menembakku langsung di depan mata! Aku jadi sangat canggung.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak Akicha!"

Dan kami lanjutkan perjalanan kami dengan wajah yang riang gembira.

**THE END**

* * *

Huwaahh selesai dalam 1 hari. Buat yang oshimen nya Akicha jangan marah ya kalau fic nya jelek. Next nya Achan ya! Siap-siap yang oshimen nya Ayana Shahab! :D

Review biar fic selanjutnya terutama buat yang oshi nya belum bisa lebih bagus lagi :D urutannya sesuai abjad ya... Daa~


	2. Ayana Shahab

Sorry yang Akicha kemarin kependekkan... Soalnya kalau semua cerita di ekspos ke Akicha member lain ceritanya itu-itu aja lagi... :DSekarang, Ayana atau biasa dipanggil Achan!  
Gak pake lama, let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Ayana Shahab

* * *

"Denger-denger, kemarin si Akicha jadian sama Ryo ya? Wah padahal ketemunya dari tubrukan loh!" kataku bersemangat.

"Iya, kalau mereka dateng aku mau ucapin selamat" kata Rena.

Tiba-tiba secara dramatis Akicha dan Ryo datang bareng ke kelas. Seperti biasa, cieee everywhere deh. Kebiasaan anak SMA nih.

"Selamat ya! Kalian emang cocok kok!" kataku riang.

Rena sampai meluk Akicha segala. Mereka emang bestfriend. Eh, kami maksudnya :)

"Si Akicha jadian ya? Kita jadian juga yuk!"

Ebusetsiapatuhkoktibatibangomonggitu.

"Gerald! Apaan sih?!" kataku sebal.

"Hehehehehe, bercanda kok bercanda..."

Dia emang paling suka iseng dan paling ngelantur di kelas. Guru pun terkadang pusing dibuatnya.

"Gerald apa banget deh" kata Rena ikutan sebal.

Saat pelajaran, aku jadi sangat terngiang-ngiang dengan perkataan Gerald. Sedangkan si Gerald aja terlihat biasa-biasa aja tuh.

"Ayo siapa yang gak kerjakan PR Matematika" kata bu Matty.

Si Gerald dengan bangganya menunjukkan tangannya setinggi-tingginya. Hal biasa di kelas.

"GERALD! BERAPA KALI SIH KAMU HARUS DIMARAHIN BARU NGERJAIN PR?! SAPU KORIDOR KELAS INI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak bu Matty yang sampai kedengaran ke lantai bawah.

Sesuai perkiraan sekelas dia pasti mengerjakannya dengan main-main. Huh.

Loh, kok tiba-tiba aku jadi sering memikirkan Gerald gini ya? Aahh ini gara-gara dia pake ngomong kayak gitu ke aku.

Pulangnya, aku gak sengaja ketemu dia lagi di dalem gang sama orangtuanya. Dia dipukulin habis-habisan.

"KAMU INI BISANYA BIKIN MALU!" teriak mamanya sambil menampar dia.

"IYA! KALAU GINI TERUS MENDING PAPA GAK SEKOLAHIN KAMU! JADI GELANDANGAN SANA!"

Aku ngerti sekarang. Gerald jadi anak bodoh biar dapet perhatian yang gak dia dapet di rumahnya. Langsung aja aku berinisiatif menolongnya.

"Jangan dilanjutkan pak! Bu!" kataku agak berteriak.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya papanya heran.

"Saya teman sekelasnya Gerald. Saya yang akan membantu Gerald supaya nilainya membaik" kataku lantang.

"A-Ayana?" kata Gerlad lirih.

"Gerlad itu sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi! Dengan cara apa kamu mau menolongnya?" kata mamanya.

"Sa-saya... Bisa jadi guru les privat nya Gerald!" kataku dengan berani meski agak ragu. Tapi ini demi temanku sendiri.

Benar juga. Besoknya aku memberanikan diri datang ke rumahnya. Ternyata dia anak orang kaya. Rumahnya sangat besar.

"Eh! Ayana! Udah datang? Selamat datang ya di rumahku!" kata Gerald senang.

"Huh, jangan harap bayaran ya dari kami!" kata papanya tegas.

"Saya ikhlas kok pak."

Ternyata Gerald itu sebenarnya pintar. Hanya saja agak malas dan asal-asalan. Kalau dia serius bisa menyaingi juara kelas kami, Kenny.

"Ya sudah ya udah sore. Tugas kita udah selesai semua kan? Aku pulang dulu ya" pamitku.

Tiba-tiba Gerald menarik tanganku.

"Terima kasih banyak! Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti merepotkan"

"Anggaplah sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Kuantar ya?"

"Ba-baiklah..."

Lebih aman kalau diantar pulang teman. Daripada naik angkot, tapi aku merasa merepotkan jadinya.

Besoknya, semua tugas-tugas bisa Gerald kumpulkan. Ulangan pun kelihatannya Gerald lumayan bisa mengerjakannya. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya besok. Untunglah, aku berhasil membantunya.

"Hey Achan!" sapanya.

"Achan?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya, kamu lucu dipanggil Achan!" katanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Lucu juga!" kata Akicha dari belakang. Kami memang sedang istirahat di kantin. Ia tiba-tiba datang bersama Rena.

"Iya, jadi kamu punya julukan Yan. Achan, Achan, Achan~~~" kata Rena.

Kami bertiga pun bersenang-senang saat istirahat. Gerald ke meja lain dengan teman-temannya.

"Hey Achan" katanya saat aku sedang mengajarinya IPA.

"Ya?"

"Kata temanku yang pintar IPA, cinta pun aada unsur-unsur kimianya loh!"

"Aku pernah dengar yang seperti itu..." kataku.

"Aku sebenernya lagi suka seseorang... Tapi, kelihatannya orang itu menolakku..."

"Loh, siapa yang nolak kamu?" kataku penasaran.

"Gak kok, bukan siapa-siapa"

"Ihh, jangan bikin penasaran donk!"

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

"Alay deh -_-" udah cepetan ngomong"

"Keponya kambuh deeeehhhh" ledeknya.

"Cewek emang penasaran tau!" kataku sebal.

"Ya udah! Kalau IPA nanti nilaimu 95, ku kasih tahu di halaman sekolah"

"Oke!"

Pulangnya di jalan aku terus berpikir. Sebenarnya aku berharap aku yang disukainya. Tapi, aku sama sekali gak yakin. Sudahlah, yang penting dia bahagia sama cewek yang disukainya.

Di rumah aku belajar sekeras mungkin, berharap bisa tau siapa yang disukai Gerald.

Besoknya soal-soal ulangannya jadi gampang semua. Iyalah, aku belajar dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 9 malam cuma di potong mandi dan makan 1 jam.

Keesokkannya lagi, aku berhasil dapat nilai 100! Jumlah yang lebih dari perkiraanku dan targetku. Seluruh kelas sangat heran. Tapi mereka menganggap wajar karena aku memang bukan murid yang bodoh-bodoh amat.

"Nah, udh 95 nih! 100 malah! Kasihtau donkkk..." pintaku pada Gerald.

"Yakin nih? Gak bikin kamu sebel?"

"Yakin! Aku kan temenmu..."

"Kamu"

"Eh? Iya? Kenapa?"

"Ya kamu"

"Aku kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kamu ya kamu" katanya lagi.

"Apa maksudnya sih?"

"Maksudnya, aku suka kamu Achan"

Seketika rasanya pengen jingkrak jingkrak! Seneng banget perasaannya berbalas.

"CIEEE! PJJJJ!" tiba-tiba udah ada pasukan di belakang yang diketuai... Akicha dan Ryo!

"Kalian ya..." kata Gerald.

* * *

Huwaaaah selesai juga bagus gak? Diulur dikit tuhh :D Review nya lagi yoo!

Next= Beby Chaesara Anadila! Siap-siap yang oshinya Beby review sebanyak-banyaknya! Diusahakan di post besok. Jaa~


	3. Beby Chaesara Anadila

Hollaaaaaa~~~ Ketemu lagii (?)  
Bagi yang oshi nya Beby, inilah saatnya!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Beby Chaesara Anadila

* * *

"Iya, aku emang ketua klub dance disini" kataku kepada Akicha, murid baru di kelas C.

Oh ya, aku Beby Chaesara Anadila. Panggil aja Beby. Aku anak SMA 48 kelas 2-B. Aku punya 2 orang temen baik, anak kelas B juga, namanya Nabilah dan Stella. Nabilah anaknya baik dan cheerful, kalau Stella orangnya cool cool gimanaaa gitu.

"Kalau gitu, aku boleh gak masuk klub dance?" tanya si Akicha.

"Boleh donk! Apalagi kamu dari Jepang, mungkin bisa mewarnai keseharian klub dance sekolah kita" kataku tersenyum.

Aku sebenernya iseng masuk klub dance. Bukan iseng juga sih, karena di klub dance itu ada 'seseorang' hehe. Namanya Hans. Tapi dari keisenganku aku malah sampai sekarang jadi ketua klub dance. Mungkin memang bakatku di dance hehe.

"Hey Beby, tadi ngobrol sama Aki ya?" tanya sahabatku, Ciko.

"Iya, katanya dia mau gabung sama kita di klub dance" kataku senang.

Ciko itu sahabatku sejak SD. Kita selalu satu sekolah dan sekelas. Ekskul kami pun sama, karena Ciko juga dance nya keren. Dia sahabat yang paling pengertian, bahkan lebih enak diajak curhat daripada curhat sama Nabilah Stella. Habisnya, kalau curhat sama cewek, bisa jadi gosip :D

"Ya udah, ke kantin yuk, mumpung istirahat masih lama" ajaknya.

Seperti biasa, kantin heboh kalau Melody udah dateng. Aku suka sebel kalau Hans dipasangin sama Melody. Dia kan udah banyak yang suka, kenapa harus sama Hans juga sih? Bagi-bagi donk. Meski yang kulihat kayaknya mereka saling cuek-cuekan sih, kayak gak kenal.

"Kenapa? Mikirin Hans sama Melo ya?" tanya si Ciko.

"Udahlah Beb. Toh mereka gak ada apa-apa" kata si Ciko lagi.

Lalu Nabilah dan Stella datang.

"Wah berduaan aja nih! Ajaka-ajak donk!" kata Nabilah.

Kami pun makan bareng seperti biasa, soalnya Ciko juga jarang punya temen cowok, selalu ngikutin aku.

"Friends, klub kita ada anak baru nih, namanya Aki Takajo, dari kelas C" kataku mengawali joinnya Akicha di klub ku.

Tiba-tiba, kak Gio dan kak Jenny pembina klub dance sekolah kami datang.

"Nah, berhubung sekolah kita mau pentas buat 17-an, kita bakal tampil secara berpasangan cewek-cowok. Dan akan dipilih 5 pasang saja, jadi yang gak kepilih bisa ikut latihan sama yang kepilih tapi gak tampil" kata kak Gio.

"Nah, dance nya kayak gini"

Lalu kak Gio dan kak Jenny dance pasangan. Keren, dance yang modern tapi asik, funky gitu.

"Nah kami punya 10 nama yang akan tampil"

"Julio-Jessy, Mikha-Kiaara, Tanu-Amel, Indra-Gissele, dan Hans-Beby sebagai central nya"

Rasanya aku mau melonjak kegirangan. Dipasangin sama Hans, bayangin! Tapi agak sedih kalau tahu Ciko gak kepilih.

"Cieee Beb, selamat ya!" kata Ciko. Aku ngerti dia selamat untuk 2 hal, kepilih dan sama Hans.

"Tapi kamu juga harus ikut latihan biar nanti kamu bisa kepilih di lain kesempatan!" kataku.

Kami pun memulai latihan kami. Ternyata dance nya asik, tapi aku nervous banget waktu dance sama Hans. Kecenya dia makin keluar. Tapi aku berusaha profesional mengingat aku kapten di klub ini.

"Ah, aku males" kata Hans padaku.

"Loh, kenapa? Kan asik, bisa kepilih buat tampil" kataku menghiburnya.

"Aku ikut klub awalnya buat seneng-seneng. Tapi pas kamu masuk, tujuanku berubah" kata Hans.

Aku deg-degan, buat apa nih?

"Buat mainin kamu" kata Hans.

Seketika rasanya mau nangis. Ternyata dia tau aku suka sama dia dan dia malah gunain buat mainin aku!

"Ha-Hans..."

"Gak nyadar ya? Aku tau kamu suka sama aku. Kamu liat nanti, apa yang akan aku lakuin pas kita tampil"

Seketika aku gak suk lagi sama dia. BENCI BANGET! Bisa-bisanya dia punya hati kayak gitu. Langsung aja aku pergi ninggalin dia. Aku mau pulang secepatnya!

Di koridor aku ketemu Ciko. Hati aku kacau banget, langsung aja aku peluk dia, aku tau dia pasti bakal ngomong

"Kamu kenapa? Kok nangis? Udah udah duduk dulu" katanya khawatir.

Aku ceritain aja apa yang Hans bilang ke aku. Seketika mukanya memanas karena emosi. Dia gak suka aku diginiin.

"Kayanya aku tau dia mau ngapain. Tenang aja, pokoknya tiap kamu selesai latihan sama dia, langsung temui aku di halaman belakang, lalu praktekin dance nya ke aku" katanya.

Aku gak ngerti kenapa dia jadi mau tau begini. Biarinlah, itu pasti yang terbaik buat aku.

Akhirnya sepulang latihan klub aku selalu nyempetin buat latihan berdua sama Ciko. Ciko jadi tau banget formasi buat kita tampil, plus hafal semua dance nya.

Pas harinya 17 Agustus, kita seru banget. Tiap kelas berlomba-lomba dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Kelas kita cuma menang lomba nyanyi hehe. Lomba bakiak dimenangin kelas C yang diwakili Akicha, Achan dan Rena. Lomba cerdas cermat kelas A dan lomba makan kerupuk kelas D.

Pas tampil, tiba-tiba Hans ngilang. Kita udah keliling satu sekolah buat nyari, tapi gak ketemu juga. Ternyata ini permainannya. Dia pengen bikin aku malu karena tampil sendirian. Dia jahat banget.

"Kamu gak sendirian"

Ternyata udah ada Ciko dibelakangku! Karena waktunya udah mepet langsung aja Hans diganti Ciko.

Saat dance, aku baru nyadar kenapa selama ini aku ngejer Hans? Padahal udah ada Ciko yang setia, tulus temenan sama aku. Dia baik banget sama aku. Saat itu mataku terbuka, Ciko lah yang paling tulus menyukaiku. Kenapa selama ini sebagai cewek aku gak peka? Apa dulu aku begitu dibutakan oleh Hans? Saat itu juga aku ngelihat dari kejauhan, Hans malu karena rencananya gagal.

"Thanks banget ya Ciko. Kamu nyelamatin aku dan satu klub dance kita" kataku senang.

"Tenang aja Beb, asal kamu seneng aku juga pasti seneng banget"

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku sering nyakitin kamu Cik"

"Loh? Nyakitin kenapa?"

"Aku mulai sadar kalau kamu suka sama aku Ciko"

Ciko menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Jangan benci aku Beby... Aku gak jujur karena takut kamu marah dan musuhin aku"

"Aku sekarang gak marah kok" kataku menghiburnya.

"Pokoknya aku selalu seneng kalau kamu bahagia Beby"

"Kalau mau aku bahagia, kamu tembak aku donk" kataku senang.

"A-apa?"

"Cowok harus berani donk nembak cewek yang disukainya"

Ciko pun memberanikan dirinya. Kelihatan banget dia gugup.

"Be-Beby... Ma-ma-mau gak, ja-jadi pa-pacar a-a-aku?" lucu banget ngeliat dia gagap begitu!

"Mau donk!" dan langsung ku peluk dia. Dia pun perlahan bales pelukan aku. Dia emang cowok terbaik buat aku!

17 Agustus lah hari jadian kita. Hari dimana aku sadar ada lelaki yang begitu mencintaiku dan sadar aku juga mencintainya.

**THE END**

* * *

Dancing Queen kita selesai! Cerita tiap member kuusahain beda-beda :D

Review ya!

Selanjutnya Cindy Gulla, member yang terkenal kawaii nya! Ayo ayo yang oshi nya Cigull merapat untuk review... Akan di post besok kalau gak berhalangan hadir (?) Jaa~


	4. Cindy Gulla

It's time to kawaii,, CiGull~~~!  
Kemarin Cindy gak masuk senbatsu RIVER banyak yang kaget ya termasuk saya :D  
Tapi Cindy pasti berhasil di lain kesempatan :)

Let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Cindy Gulla

* * *

Hai, aku Cindy Gulla, panggil aja Cindy. Aku siswi kelas 2-D SMA 48. Banyak yang bilang kelas D itu paling buruk di angkatan kita, sebenernya semua angkatan sama aja sih...

"Sekarang angkatan kita kok jadi banyak yang pacaran sih?" tanya Delima, dia ini temen sekelasku.

"Yaaa, namanya juga SMA" jawabku.

"Aku juga pengen punya pacar, tapi sama..."

"Sama kak Jojo kan?" celetukku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kalau mukanya udah memerah begitu.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Oh ya, Delima ini sukanya sama kakak kelas loh! Kak Jojo ini ketua OSIS di SMA kita. Namanya sih Jonathan, bukan Jojo. Nah Delima selalu curhat ke aku kadang-kadang dia iri dengan Kinal, wakil ketua OSIS yang anak 2-B itu karena Kinal sering deket sama kak Jojo. Padahal Delima juga sekarang bela-belain jadi anggota OSIS dan narik narik aku segala. Jadilah kita berdua masuk OSIS SMA 48.

"Cindy, Delima, nanti kita ada rapat OSIS ya" kata kak Jojo menghampiri kami. Delima langsung salting gitu XD

"Sip kak~" kataku.

Pulangnya, aku dan Delima menuju ruang OSIS buat rapat.

"17-an kita berjalan sukses! Terimakasih semua udah bantu banyak" kata kak Jojo.

"Nah, untuk itu kita bakal makan bersama!" kata Kinal.

Tiba-tiba datang pegawai-pegawai sekolah membawa banyak piring makanan. Asyik, makan besar!

Saat aku dan Delima asyik-asyik makan yang katanya dimasak bu Matty, tiba-tiba kak Jojo duduk di sebelah aku.

"Hai" sapanya.

"Hai kak!" kata Delima senang.

"Bukan kamu, aku nyapa Cindy" katanya.

Hah? Kenapa nyapa aku?

"Hah? Kenapa kak?" tanyaku.

"Gak apa-apa. Memang pemimpin gak boleh nyapa bawahannya?"

"Ta-tapi kan"

Delima menyenggol tanganku. Mungkin dia gak mau ketauan kali ya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Eh gak apa-apa kok"

Selesai makan, kak Jojo balik ke mejanya terus ngomongin rencana acara selanjutnya bareng Kinal.

"Tadi kak Jojo kok gak nyapa atau bahkan ngobrol sama aku ya" kata Delima sedih.

"Kebetulan aja kali Del" kataku menghiburnya.

Pulangnya, kak Jojo mencegatku.

"Loh? Kenapa kak?"

"Ikut kakak bentar"

Sampai di halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba kak Jojo nyatain perasaan!

"Aku sebenernya suka sama kamu Cindy. Kamu imut dan manis, mau ya terima aku?"

"Gimana ya kak, sahabatku suka sama kakak dan aku gak suka sama kakak"

"Tapi kakak sukanya sama kamu bukan sahabatmu"

"Maaf kak aku harus pulang"

Aku langsung pulang dengan berlari. Gimana ini? Persahabatanku dengan Delima bisa berantakkan! Kenapa kak Jojo harus suka sama aku sih?!

Di rumah bisa dibilang aku galau. Takut kak Jojo ngerusak persahabatanku dengan Delima.

Masuk sekolah, kak Jojo malah sering deketin aku, kasih perhatian ke aku, dan aku ketakutan Delima akan cemburu dan curiga sama aku.

Bener aja, waktu istirahat di perpus, Delima nanya-nanya ke aku

"Kamu pacaran ya sama kak Jojo?" tanyanya.

"Gak kok Del, beneran deh"

"Kenapa kak Jojo sering deketin kamu?"

"Aku juga gak ngerti"

Tiba-tiba Delima lari. Aku kejer aja sampai di toilet. Di toilet, dia nangis...

"Cindy, kayaknya kak Jojo suka sama kamu deh"

"Ta-ta-tapi Del"

"Aku liat kemaren! Waktu kamu nolak dia" katanya.

Gimana ini? Delima pasti marah besar sama aku! Padahal aku gak niat begitu sama sekali!

"Cindy, kamu masih mau jadi sahabat aku?" tanyanya.

"Jelas aja aku mau!"

"Kalau gitu, kamu mau ya, jadi pacar kak Jojo?"

Loh? Kenapa, Del?

"Aku gak tega liat kak Jojo patah hati. Kamu harus buat dia bahagia, karena kebahagiaan dia kebahagiaan aku juga Cin" katanya lagi.

Delima emang baik banget. Dan cintanya besar banget. Dia sampai rela berkorban segala?

"Del..."

"Tolong Cindy tolong..."

"Baiklah Del..."

Langsung aja aku temuin kak Jojo dan bilang kalau aku akan coba pacaran sama dia. Dia keliatannya seneng banget. Aku liat Delima yang sembunyi, dia menunjukkan senyum tulusnya padaku. Delima, ini semua buat kamu...

Pas aku jalanin ini, emang berat sih, tapi lama-lama kak Jojo emang bisa menaklukkan hati aku. Setiap hari dia kasih perhatian ke aku. Tapi kalau inget Delima, rasanya pengen jauh-jauh ngebuang perasaan itu. Aku udah usaha dengan sering cerita tentang Delima. Suatu hari, aku ungkapin semua kebaikan Delima.

"Kamu nih aneh. Biasanya cewek gak suka ngebahas cewek lain di depan pacarnya. Kok kamu sering bahas Delima sih? Kamu gak cemburu?" tanyanya.

Jujur sih, karena punya status, ya agak cemburu dikit. Tapi, rasa persahabatan aku ngalahin segalanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Delima ngobrol sama aku.

"Cindy, kamu gak bisa terus-terusan gak nganggep kak Jojo kayak gini. Kamu harus tulus" katanya.

"Tapi Del, aku merasa aku nyakitin kamu" kataku.

"Kamu harus bisa. Demi aku Cindy"

"Tapi Del, kamu emang gak mengharapkan kak Jojo lagi?"

"Gak kok. Aku akan berusaha cari cowok lain"

Kenapa sih kisah cintaku harus begini? Dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah?

Akhirnya hubunganku dengan kak Jojo dapat bertahan lama. Delima selalu support hubungan kita. Kak Jojo juga orangnya baik banget dan setia, dan sekarang aku bener-bener tulus pacaran sama dia. Makasih Delima, udah kasih pacar yang baik buat aku, dan kasih kesetiaan kamu dalam bersahabat denganku. Kamu sahabat terbaikku yang pernah ada...

**THE END**

* * *

Fic Cigul selesai~~ Delima nya kasihan ya? Tapi tenang... Habis ini kan Delima jadi siap-siap aja... Tunggu kisahmu Delima!

Maaf ya kalau pendek / kurang mengena di hati. Emang kurang jago bikin yang terlalu we o we sih :D

Review ya! Terutama bagi yang oshi nya belom! Jaa~


	5. Delima Rizky

Hoollaaaa~ Fic ini makin banyak yang baca nihhh :)  
Tapi sedih review nya duaaa terus... Ayo donk review...  
Gak sabar ya nunggu oshi nya? Oshi saya juga belom kok jadi adil :D  
Ya udah, start aja yuk!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Delima Rizky

* * *

"Aku seneng banget liat Cindy udah bisa serius pacaran sama kak Jojo, bukan karena paksaan aku doank" kataku sambil senyum.

Aku Delima. Sahabat Cindy. Dulu aku terobsesi banget sama kak Jojo, sekarang udah gak. Tapi, aku masih aktif dalam OSIS.

"Hey Cindy" saat aku menyapanya di loker.

"Hello juga" kata Cindy tersenyum.

Saat aku membuka lokerku, ada sebuah surat.

"Surat dari siapa ini? Kok gak ada namanya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Cieeeee, penggemar rahasia kali!" kata Cindy sambil tertawa girang.

Suratnya sih tulisan tangan. Tapi, sepertinya bukan dari anak kelas D, dan tulisannya rapi...

_Haii Delima... Apa kabarmu?  
Wajahmu manis semanis buah delima...  
Tutur katamu halus seperti rambut hitammu...__Jika ingin bertemu denganku, istirahat nanti makan di kebun sekolah ya...  
Salam, Mr. Ild_

"Wah wah, siapatuh Mr. Ild?" tanya Cindy.

"Entahlah, nama yang aneh... Ya udah yuk kita kekelas" kataku.

Istirahatnya aku ditemani Cindy ke kebun sekolah. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat kak Jojo duduk disana.

"Loh? Tumben kak Jojo ada di situ" kataku.

"Iya, sebenernya aku janjian sama kak Jojo di sana. Makanya kuajak kamu sekalian" kata Cindy.

Saat sampai, kami langsung duduk di sebelah kak Jojo.

"Ngapain sih ngajak-ngajak dia?" kata kak Jojo. Dia ngomong ke aku atau Cindy?

"Gak apa-apa kali kak..." kata Cindy. Syukurlah, dia ngomong gitu ke Cindy.

"Hay!" seru orang dari belakang. Loh, itu kan Joseph, adik kak Jojo anak kelas A.

"Hey, Jos, ngapain ke sini?" tanya Cindy.

"Gak apa-apa, mau nyantai aja" kata Joseph.

Yang kami tahu semua anak kelas A pandai dan berprestasi. Joseph pun salah satunya.

Kami pun makan bersama dengan riang. Joseph ternyata pandai, pandai ngelawak! Kami terus dibikin ketawa sama dia.

Pulang sekolah, Joseph memanggil Cindy.

"Cindy, sini deh!" kata Joseph.

Cindy pun ngobrol sama Joseph. Cindy keliatan fun banget ngobrol sama dia. Apa jangan-jangan... Ah gak, aku gak boleh berpikiran buruk.

"Ya?" kata Joseph.

"Sip deh!" kata Cindy.

Besoknya, di papan mading tertulis pengumuman.

_Puisi adalah seuntai kata penuh makna...  
Maka, dengan gembira SMA 48 mengadakan  
"Lomba Membuat dan Membaca Puisi"  
Temanya tentang kisah anak muda!  
Come, join, and win it!_

"Waahhh, seru nih pasti! Del, nanti kita nonton yuk!" kata Cindy girang.

"Pastinya Cin" kataku senang.

Di lokerku, aku menemukan lagi surat dari Mr. Ild itu.

_Delima, dengarkanlah diriku...  
Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu...  
Tapi, mengapa kau membawa orang lain?  
Tak apalah...  
Buku adalah jendela dunia  
Tetapi jendela hatiku hanyalah dirimu...  
Maka temani aku di perpustakaan istirahat kedua...  
Dan kita akan menelusuri arti cinta  
Salam, Mr. Ild_

"Waahh, harusnya Mr. Ild itu ikut lomba membuat dan membaca puisi tuh!" seru Cindy.

"Iya" kataku.

Aku ke perpustakaan seorang diri. Saat mencari buku, aku bertubrukan dengan... Eh, kak Jojo?

"Maaf ya Delima, tadi gak liat sih" kata kak Jojo.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok kak" kataku.

Lalu mata kami berdua melihat Cindy masuk dengan Joseph. Loh, kok mereka berduaan ya?

"Hai Delima!" kata Joseph.

"Hai, lagi apa di sini?" tanyaku.

"Del, Joseph akan ikut lomba membuat dan membaca puisi, loh!" kata Cindy senang.

"Wah,, kalau gitu aku akan mendukungmu Joseph!" kataku senang.

"Ya udah, Cindy, ikut aku yuk, aku mau bicara" kata kak Jojo. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku dan Joseph.

"Delima, bantu aku yuk! Aku ingin membuat puisi penuh makna" katanya.

"Sip deh!" kataku senyum.

Ternyata, Joseph orangnya seru. Entah kenapa dia sangat memahamiku, tau yang ku suka dan yang tidak. Dia sangat pandai, cocok jadi anak kelas A. Tutur katanya juga halus, idaman semua wanita nih. Dia juga sopan, ramah...

Saat mengembalikan buku ke rak, Joseph bertanya.

"Delima, kau memiliki orang yang kau suka?"

"Saat ini sih belum hehe"

"Kau tau? Menurutku, cinta itu fantastis... Terutama bagi seorang laki-laki, karena, mencintai seorang perempuan sama dengan melindunginya, memberinya perhatian, dan yang paling penting, menjaganya lebih dari menjaga diri sendiri"

Kata-katanya bagus sekali, ya? Sekarang, jantungku mendadak berdetak cepat sekali... Lebih daripada dulu saat aku memperhatikan kak Jojo.

"Aku mencintai perempuan yang tidak menyukaiku" katanya sedih.

"Siapapun dia, bodoh dia tidak menyukaimu, dia perempuan yang tidak peka!" kataku.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas"

Pulangnya, aku jadi bingung. Apa hubungan antara kak Jojo, Cindy, dan Joseph...

Apa kak Jojo mulai menyukaiku dan melupakan Cindy?

Apa Cindy dan Joseph punya hubungan di belakang kak Jojo?

Lalu siapa Mr. Ild dan apa artinya?

Aahh,, semua pertanyaan ini berkecamuk dalam hatiku... Terutama...

Apa aku menyukai Joseph secara tiba-tiba?

Ya, benar kata Joseph, cinta itu fantastis... Luar biasa dalam segala hal...

Besoknya, aku mencari surat di lokerku, ingin tau sebenarnya siapa yang mengirimiku surat rahasia itu.

_Ini surat terakhir yang kutaruh di lokermu...  
Sebentar lagi aku akan mengungkap jati diriku yang sebenarnya di hadapanmu...  
Aku mencintaimu, namun kau tak tau...  
Aku memperhatikanmu, namun kau tidak...  
Maka dari itu, akan kubuat kau tau...  
Di aula SMA besok siang...  
Salam, Mr. Ild_

"Dari Mr. Ild lagi ya?" kata Cindy.

"Iya nih" kataku.

"Begitu kau tau siapa orangnya, pastikan kau tidak mengecewakannya..." kata Cindy.

Besoknya, aku, Cindy dan kak Jojo pergi ke aula SMA. Awalnya niatku mencari si Mr. Ild, tapi, ternyata hari itu hari lomba puisi itu! Jadi sekalian aku mau menonton Joseph :)

Saat gilirannya, aku sangat deg-degan, padahal yang lomba Joseph, tapi aku yang tegang begini.

_Kisah Cinta_

_Cinta itu indah...  
Melihat wajahnya manis seperti buah delima  
Mendengar kata-katanya halus seperti rambut hitamnya  
Namun, ia tak tahu aku memperhatikannya..._

_Cinta itu misteri  
Seperti misteri dalam sebuah buku  
Seperti misteri siapa yang memiliki kunci hatiku  
Dan misteri itu terungkap karena dirimu_

_Cinta itu fantastis  
Aku mencintaimu, namun kau tak tahu  
Aku melindungimu secara diam-diam  
Meski kau tak membalas  
Namun hati ini tetap jadi milikmu..._

_I LOVE YOU_

Begitu selesai, semua penonton bersorak gembira, tetapi aku terpaku, menyadari siapa Mr. Ild itu...

"Joseph menyukaimu, makanya minta tolong ke aku dan Cindy agar membantunya, sejak itu kami bertiga jadoi dekat" kata kak Jojo.

AKU SANGAT SENANG! SENYUM INI RASANYA TAK BISA HILANG DARI WAJAHKU...

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Cindy.

"Kata-katanya saja sudah membuatku tergila-gila Cindy..." kataku senang.

"Mr. Ild itu aku, I Love you, Delima..." kata Joseph.

"Aku mengerti apa itu Ild sekarang... Ya, aku mau jadi Ms. Ilj" kataku senang.

Hari itu, jadi kisah paling indah dalam hidupku... Ternyata pengorbananku buat Cindy dulu gak sia-sia, karena TUHAN sudah menyiapkan jodoh yang lebih baik untukku...

**THE END**

* * *

Ayeay selesai! Seru gak seru gak? :D

Maap ya kalau puisinya jelek, aku gak bisa buat puisi sih... :D

Review yoo! Next, our captain, Devi Kinal Putri! Don't miss it! ;) Jaa~


	6. Devi Kinal Putri

Sampailah kita ke kapten kita yang terkenal tegasnya ini, Devi Kinal Putri!  
Penasaran? Penasaran? Sama saya juga penasaran #lhoo?  
Yuk, biar gak penasaran baca aja! :D

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Devi Kinal Putri

* * *

Hai, aku Kinal, lengkapnya Devi Kinal Putri. Di sekolah aku menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Menurut teman-temanku, itu pas banget buatku, karena aku orangnya bisa dibilang galak, tegas, dan disiplin. Meskipun aku gak mendapat 3 besar sih, tapi yah lumayanlah...

"Kinal, tuh fans mu yang setia" kata Frieska, temanku.

Sejak kecil aku selalu dibuntuti seorang laki-laki, namanya Bobby. Dari namanya aja udah gak banget kan? Dia tuh gak macho! Masa dia ngejer cewek, harusnya cewek yang ngejer dia. Dia kelas 2-B, sama seperti aku dan Frieska.

"Udah lah bersyukur aja Kin, aku aja mau loh punya fans, tapi selalu Melody sepupuku yang banyak fans" kata Frieska lagi.

"Tapi kan punya fans itu gak banget, mana fans nya kayak gitu lagi" kataku sebal.

"Kamu denger gak cerita si Delima, yang anggota OSIS kelas D ituloh, diakan dapet si Joseph juga awalnya karena si Joseph jadi penggemar rahasianya dia... Pada akhirnya mereka pacaran loh!" kata Frieska.

"Lah itu masih mending si Joseph orangnya pinter jago merangkai kata, lah ini?" kataku.

"Ha-ha-ha-hai Kinal..." kata si Bobby.

"Hai" balasku.

"Ihh kok pendek banget sih, Nal?"

"Suka-suka donk"

Bel pun berbunyi.

Saat istirahat, aku dan Frieska menuju ke kantin.

"Melody beruntung ya, dia cantik dan populer, punya banyak fans"kata Frieska.

"Udah lah, kamu juga cantik kok, kan kamu sepupunya" kataku menghibur Frieska.

"Hai Kinal! Aku tau kamu biasa makan di kantin, makanan kesukaanmu adalah kue Blueberry tapi hari ini bu Mijah lagi gak bikin kuenya, jadi aku bawain kue Blueberry dari bekal aku nih" kata Bobby. Emang bener sih aku suka kue itu, tapi...

"Sok perhatian" kataku.

"Ihh Kinal aku tuh beneran suka sama kamu jadi aku gak akan nyerah" katanya lagi.

Duh apa-apaan sih dia? Lebay jadi orang.

"Aku gak butuh kue dari kamu! Pergi sana!" usirku. Si Bobby nurut aja dan pergi.

"Ihh Kinal kasihan tau si Bobby kamu terlalu galak menurutku" kata si Frieska.

"Biarin aja, gak penting anak kayak dia" kataku.

Pulang ke rumah, pasti si Bobby selalu SMS aku. Entah darimana dia dapet nomor aku. Tiap aku online dia selalu chat aku, mention aku, e-mail aku macem-macem cuma nanyain "lagi ngapain?" "udah makan belum?" memuakkan banget ih.

Dari pas MOS dia udah nge fans gitu sama aku. Sampai sekarang! Gak bosen-bosennya ya. Masa dia tetep kekeh menyukaiku padahal aku gak respon sedikitpun?

Ada untungnya juga sih, dia sering ngingetin aku kerjain pr, kasihtau segala informasi yang dia tau, ingetin aku ada acara yang kusukai di TV, entah darimana dia tau semua tentang aku.

Gak kerasa udah ujian, emang udah bulan September sih. Pas ujian pun sempet-sempetnya dia SMS aku walau cuma 1-2 SMS. Kelihatannya dia gak enak badan pas ujian. Kenapa ya? Aku jadi penasaran.

Selesai ujian, tinggal harap-harap cemas raport aku menurun atau gak, karena aku OSIS jadi gak boleh turun banyak-banyak. Terus si Bobby gimana? Dia kan gak enak badan? Nilainya bagus atau gak ya?

Pas selesai ujian, si Bobby gak masuk sekolah. Biasanya ada yang buntutin aku, sekarang gak ada. Ah, kenapa aku jadi merasa kehilangan gini sih? Si Bobby kemana sih?

3 hari gak ada komunikasi apapun dari dia. Sampai sekali aku kelewatan acara TV gara-gara gak diingetin sama dia. Kok dia menghilang gini ya?

Aku pun memberanikan diri tanya ke teman-temannya. Namun, gak ada yang tau.

"Nyari Bobby ya?" tanya Frieska.

"Yaaa, mungkin iya..." kataku agak gengsi.

"Kamu gak tau? Bobby kena leukimia. Untung masih stadium 1. Rencananya sore ini dia berangkat ke Singapura buat pengobatan. Kalau dia berhasil, kira-kira 1 bulan dia bisa pulang. Lagian, kamu seneng kan gak ada yang gangguin kamu?" kata Frieska.

Aku gak ngerti. Aku harusnya seneng, kan selama ini Bobby ku anggep pengganggu. Tapi, kok airmataku mengalir ya? Kenapa Bobby gak cerita kalau dia kena penyakit separah itu? Dia selalu mengerti aku tapi aku gak pernah mau peduli tentang dia. Aku merasa berdosa banget.

Pulang sekolah aku langsung nanya ke semua orang dimana rumah Bobby. Gengsi udah gak kuhiraukan. Demi orang yang selalu tulus menyukaiku, buat apa gengsi dipertahankan? Akhirnya aku dapet alamatnya dan langsung ke rumahnya.

"Bobby!" teriakku di depan rumahnya. Bobby keluar dengan muka pucat banget. Bajunya juga jelas menandakan bahwa dia sakit. Aku langsung menghampirinya, memeluknya erat, gak peduli apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa Kinal? Kamu kesel aku gak SMS kamu ya? Maaf ya kamu jadi ketinggalan acara TV yang gak ada re-run nya itu" kata Bobby.

"BODOH! Kenapa gak bilang kalau kamu mau pergi?" kataku sambil menangis, masih dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir kamu akan senang kalau aku pergi"

"Bobby, meski kamu jauh disana buat pengobatan, akan aku tunggu sampai kamu kembali ke sini..."

"Kinal... Aku seneng banget akhirnya kamu bisa bales perasaan aku..."

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu setia sama aku Bob?"

"Karena aku tulus menyukai kamu Kinal... Mau kamu seperti apapun aku terima kamu apa adanya"

"Bobby..." kataku menangis.

"Udah jangan nangis donk" katanya.

Akhirnya aku ikut nganterin dia ke bandara. Aku pun menyaksikan pesawat yang membawanya pergi jauh. Kami jadi akrab dan sering mengobrol, entah di skype, telepon, atau apapun. Dia memberitahu bahwa operasinya lancar dan tinggal menunggu pemulihan. Meski tak melewati proses tembak menembak seperti pasangan pada umumnya, bisa dikatakan kami sudah resmi berpacaran. Terima kasih Bobby, kamu dapat melunakkan hatiku dengan cintamu yang tanpa batas...

**THE END**

* * *

Yeayy selesai~ Alurnya agak pendek ya? Maaf ya...

Maaf kemarin gak post soalnya lagi asyik baca Conan versi online #currhatanmimin :P

Review ya! Next= nyash!


	7. Diasta Priswarini

Haiii~ Maaf ya kemarin gak nge post soalnya buat Diasta belom kepikiran sih...  
Sekarang juga belom terlalu kepikiran sih, tapi semoga ini berhasil :D  
Okey, let's go!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Diasta Priswarini

* * *

Aku Diasta. Aku sekolah di SMA 48 kelas 2-C. Banyak yang mengucilkanku karena aku cuma anak pembantu. Majikan ibuku yang membiayai aku sekolah di sini, karena katanya aku cocok masuk sekolah ini. Majikanku tentunya juga punya anak, anaknya sekelas denganku dan satu sekolah juga, namanya Jacky. Di sekolah dia selalu nyuruh nyuruh aku karena merasa aku cuma pembantu. Makanya, aku gak punya temen deh :D

"Hey Diasta, lagi apa?" tanya Rena, dia cukup baik sama aku. Aki dan Achan juga cukup baik, namun untuk sahabat, aku gak punya.

"Lagi baca buku aja nih" kataku.

"Hey Diasta, si Jakcy cerita-cerita kalau kemarin kamu nyuciin mobil dia. Gila tuh anak, lebay banget" kata Ryo, pacar Akicha.

"Apa-apaan tuh si Jacky! Mentang-mentang orang kaya" kata Akicha sebal.

"Udah lah gak apa-apa" kataku.

"Diasta, sebenernya kamu tuh cantik, pasti nanti kamu dapat kehidupan yang lebih baik" kata Achan.

"Aku gak merasa begitu, Chan... Udah lah, lagian aku tulus kok ngelakuinnya" kataku tersenyum.

Ya, aku memang tulus, karena sebenernya aku menyukai Jacky... Tidak mungkin kan? Ya, aku merasa bodoh menyukai anak majikan ibuku sendiri.

Esoknya, tersiar kabar kalau Jacky udah resmi pacaran sama Tamara. Tamara adalah anak kelas 2-A, anak yang bisa dibilang sombong. Melody saja tidak sombong sepertinya. Cemburu? Haha tidak pantas sekali. Tapi, di lubuk hati paling dalam, rasanya ingin nangis.

*backsound lagu Temodemo no Namida - JKT48*

"Jacky! Apa kamu pacaran sama anak sombong itu?" tanya papanya saat kami pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa sih? Ngatur-ngatur aja" kata Jacky.

"Papa gak suka! Lebih baik kamu pacaran sama Diasta daripada sama anak sombong itu! Tidak ada gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya?!"

"Amit-amit Pa sama si Diasta! Udah anak pembantu, kampung, kuper lagi!" katanya marah. Dia langsung melempar tasnya tepat ke tanganku dan berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, papanya langsung minta maaf ke aku, dan aku membawa tas kami ke ruang perpustakaan.

Aku tidak akan nangis hehe. Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu, jadi aku sudah tegar setegar-tegarnya.

Semenjak itu tiap pulang ke sekolah, terjadi pertengkaran papa dengan anaknya. Terkadang mamanya melerai. Aku dan ibu hanya bisa menonton pertunjukkan menyedihkan itu. Kenapa kamu harus seperti itu, Jack?

Besoknya, aku masuk sekolah disambut Rena, Achan dan Akicha.

"Hay Diasta!" kata Rena senang. Dia memang periang.

"Hallo teman-teman" kataku.

"Denger-denger tiap hari Jacky berantem sama papanya? Karena papanya gk setuju hubungan Jacky sama Tamara?" kata Akicha sambil kita berjalan ke kelas.

"Emang harus gitu! Si Tamara kan gk bener nanti Jacky makin gk bener!" sambung Achan.

"Tp cocok tau! Hancur sama hancur!" kata Rena. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

"Udah-udah gak baik tau" kataku pada mereka.

"Gk usah sok baik deh" kata orang di belakang kami. Ternyata Jacky!

"Apaan sih, masih mending Diasta belain. Huu dasar!" bentak Rena.

"Iya, gak tau terimakasih" kata Achan.

"Emang cewek kerjaannya gosip melulu! Harusnya kalian contoh si Tamara! Gak pernah bergosip" kata Jacky.

"Itu karna dia gak punya teman untuk gosip!" kata Akicha. Seketika mereka bertiga tertawa lagi.

Jacky pun berlalu pergi.

"Kalian harusnya gak boleh gitu" kataku.

"Biarin ajah" kata mereka bareng.

Pulangnya, Jacky ingin membawa Tamara ke rumahnya. Sudah dilarang pak supir, tapi dia tetap bersikeras.

Di perjalanan, Tamara duduk di sebelahku, karena Jacky duduk di kursi depan.

"Hey Diasta, kamu pasti suka sama Jacky ya? Karena apa? Uangnya ya?" kata Tamara. Aku langsung marah saat dia bilang "uangnya" itu.

"Jangan samain aku sama perempuan rendah!" kataku pelan.

"Hahahaha... Emang kamu rendah" kata Tamara. Memang dia ternyata jahat. Yang dibilang Rena, Achan sama Akicha itu benar sebenar-benarnya.

Pulangnya, papa Jacky langsung mengamuk melihat Jacky membawa Tamara ke rumahnya. Terjadi pertengkaran paling keras antara papa dengan anaknya.

"JACKY! KAMU BENAR-BENAR!" teriak papanya.

"UDAH LAH PA! JACKY PERGI AJA!" teriak Jacky balik.

Jacky berlari pergi keluar rumah. Spontan kukejar. Kulihat Tamara hanya duduk santai di dalam rumah.

"Udah lah anak pembantu! Gak usah kejar aku!" katanya.

"Gak bisa! Kasihan papa kamu!" balasku.

Kami kejar-kejaran cukup jauh. Rasanya nafasku habis. Aku berhenti sebentar sedangkan Jacky asyik berlari di jalanan. Lalu kulihat ada mobil melaju cukup kencang! Spontan aku menyelamatkannya dengan mendorongnya ke bahu jalan, dan akhirnya aku yang tertabrak.

.

.

.

"Di-dimana ini?" kataku sehabis bangun dari pingsan.

"Di rumah sakit" kata Jacky.

"Diasta!" teriak ibuku sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah bu, Diasta gak apa-apa" kataku menenangkan ibuku.

"Semua ini ulahmu Jacky! Saya minta maaf atas ulah anak saya ini" kata papanya Jacky ke aku dan ibuku.

"Tuan, nyonya, tuan muda, lapar? Saya belikan makanan ya" kata ibuku lalu pergi.

"Papa dan mama akan urus administrasi dulu. Kamu jaga Diasta!" kata papa Jacky dengan nada yang masih marah.

Tinggalah kami berdua di ruangan. Ternyata luka yang kudapat cukup parah juga. Mungkin beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Tamara" katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Ohhh... Baguslah, berarti tuan besar tak perlu marah lagi, kan?" kataku.

"Maafkan aku" katanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tugasku sebagai pembantumu kan?" kataku.

"Jangan berbicara begitu. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah" katanya.

"Sudahlah aku tulus kok" kataku.

"Kenapa? Karena kau menyukaiku? Aku tau semua dari Tamara" katanya lagi.

Bagaimana ini? Jacky bisa membenciku!

"E-eh, i-i-ituu"

"Sudahlah. Mulai sekarang aku yang melindungimu ya" katanya tersenyum.

Benarkah ini? Apa aku bermimpi? Jika ya ini mimpi terindah dalam hidupku.

"Jangan kaget begitu donk. Jelek tau" meski dia meledek tapi kami tertawa bersama. Aku senang sekali. Semoga selamanya akan seperti ini...

*backsound Karena Kusuka Dirimu - JKT48*

**THE END**

* * *

Oleee ole ole oleee (?) Fic nya selesaiiiiii~

Akhirnya punya mood untuk ngelanjutinnya lagi. Semoga besok juga punya mood untuk nulis punya Frieska Anastasia Laksani.

Review ya! Jaa~

NB: maaf kalau ceritanya sinetron banget dan biasa banget. Baru kali ini juga nambahin lagu-lagu di fic. Maaf kalau lagunya gak nyambung, baru pertama kali pake lagu sih. Hehe~


	8. Frieska Anastasia Laksani

Hai lagi minna-san~ Maaf yang ini lama habis mencari konsep cerita itu sangat susah O_O Ditambah udh masuk sekolah, tugas everywhere deh...

Kali ini post Frieska! Ternyata sekian lama hiatus ada yg respon fic ini...

Oke, cekidot! (?)

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Frieska Anastasia Laksani

* * *

Aku Frieska kelas 2-B. Aku sepupunya Melody kelas A. Terkadang, aku ingin ada di posisi Melody. Melo selalu terlihat bersinar, pintar, memukau seluruh sekolah. Sedangkan aku? Hanya sepupunya yang sama sekali tidak berbakat.

Aku sebenernya menyukai salah satu MG (MG=Melo's Guy, artinya lelaki yg naksir Melo), dia itu keren abis. Cuma gosipnya, semoga cuma gosip sih, dia suka sama Melody. Hufftt...

Dan aku malah digosipin suka sama Soky. Padahal si Soky yg ngejer-ngejer aku dan ngotot aku harus jadi pacarnya, ngeselin banget kan?

"Hai Frieska! Temenin aku ke perpustakaan yuk?" kata Melo.

"Oh, oke Mel!" balasku.

Seperti biasa, harus desak-desakan karena para 'fans Melo' sudah menunggu dimana-mana. Aku heran Melo bisa jadi artis begitu. Memang anak-anak SMA48 ini agak 'lebay'.

Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sesosok yg kukagumi. Dia itu Adrian. Dia juga lumayan banyak penggemar loh. Jadi terkadang penggemar Melo dan Rian kerjaannya berantem kayak demo. Pusing deh liatnya.

Adrian ngeliatin kita. Bisa dipastikan dia kayak senyam senyum sendiri gitu. Jangan-jangan karena liat Melo? Hufft...

Aku mulai memperhatikan Melo. Dia itu rambutnya urai ombak. Gayanya juga keren tapi manis. Hmm...

Besoknya, aku coba ombakin rambut aku! Saat kesekolah, banyak juga yg memuji penampilanku. Aku berharap seenggaknya diliaaat aja sama Adrian. Tapi, dia malah masang muka kesel ke aku. Kenapa ya?

Aku liat hari ini Melo pake jepitan warna merah muda. Hari ini dia tampil manis gitu. Besoknya pun aku ikuti penampilan dia.

Begitu selanjutnya setiap hari, apa yang dipakai Melo akan dipakaiku di hari esoknya. Aku ingin mendapat perhatian dari si Adrian. Setiap hari aku ditawari pertanyaan begini

"Kamu ngikutin Melo ya?"

"Eh kok belakangan ini kamu mirip Melo sih?"

"Kamu pengen punya FG ya?"

Aku berusaha menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Bahkan si Soky pun nanya begitu. Sampai suatu hari Melo sendiri yang bertanya hal itu kepadaku.

"Frieska, aku denger dari banyak temen, katanya, kamu suka meniru apa yang kupakai ya?"

"Gak kok"

"Tapi sepertinya kemarin aku menguncir 2 rambutku dan sekarang rambutmu dikuncir dua"

"Emang gaboleh? Hak kita kan mau menguncir rambut seperti apa?"

"Tapi Frieska, sepertinya itu membuatmu..." aku sudah bisa menerka perkataan sepupuku itu.

"Kenapa Mel? Kamu takut popularitasmu direbut? Tenang aja kok! Aku gak akan rebut fans kamu! Tapi plis, jangan rebut satu hal dari aku! Kamu mungkin gak tau, aku merasa terhina Mel! Sekarang kamu masih sempet iri sama aku? Yang ada aku yang harusnya iri sama kamu!" langsung aja aku pergi. Aku benci Melo!

"...membuatmu jadi seperti bukan dirimu..."

Aku kesal. Marah. Benci. Sebal. Semuanya.

Memang salah kalau aku setidaknya sebaik Melo.

Apa aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa?

Esoknya, aku berpenampilan seperti biasa. Meski dengan wajah yang terlihat muram, aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyumanku yang katanya manis dilihat orang.

"Hai Frieska! Hari ini kamu lebih cantik dari biasanya" puji si Soky.

"Iya, makasih" balasku seadanya.

Hari ini aku harus mengungkapkan semuanya. Harus! Supaya semuanya jelas dan aku gak usah seperti dibelenggu begini.

"Adrian, pulang sekolah, aku mau ngomong. Terserah mau datang atau gak, yang jelas kutunggu sampai jam 1 siang" kataku.

Ternyata dia mau menemuiku. Sedikit kebahagiaan bagiku.

"Frieska, kamu lebih bersinar kalau kamu tampil seperti dirimu" katanya.

"Adrian, kamu suka Melody ya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak" katanya singkat.

"Jangan bohong" kataku.

"Aku tidak bohong" katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu marah saat aku meniru Melody?"

"Karena kamu jadi kehilangan dirimu yang asli"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau kan suka Melody"

"Sudah kubilang tidak kan?"

"Aku akan membantumu. Tenanglah" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Aku tidak suka Melody. Aku menyukaimu, Frieska kelas B" katanya.

Aku berusaha tidak gembira dulu. Pasti hanya akal-akalannya, seperti waktu Hans ngerjain Beby.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tak mudah dibohongi"

"Aku tak bohong. Kau saja sebagai perempuan yang tak peka"

"Jangan memutarbalikan fakta deh" kataku kesal.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin meledak! Apakah ini mimpi?

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku memang menyukaimu. Namun banyak yang salah anggap aku malah menyukai sepupumu"

"Sebenarnya aku meniru Melody demi mendapat perhatianmu" kataku jujur sambil melepas pelukannya mengingat ini masih disekolah dan kami masih berstatus siswa-siswi.

"Jangan begitu. Percaya saja pada dirimu sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini" katanya sambil tersenyum.

**THE END**

* * *

Selesai! Pendek ya? Gomen!

Next nya Ghaida ya. Dijamin karakternya tomboy deh!

Review ya, pasti chap ini banyak kekurangan. Maaf karena cuma itu idenya. Maaf ya... Ghaidanya ditunggu aja ya! :D


	9. Gabriela Margareth Warouw

Hai minna~ Kali ini post nya cepet karna ide buat Gaby udh nyantol di otak #plakk

Tanpa basa-basi, let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Gabriela Margareth Warouw

* * *

"Selamat pagi, murid kelas A!" sapa pak guru.

"Pagi pak!" jawab seluruh siswa siswi disitu.

"Kita kedatangan murid hasil pertukaran pelajar dari Surabaya. Silahkan masuk"

Lalu aku masuk ke kelas 2A yang katanya kumpulan anak berprestasi dari angkatan itu.

"Salam kenal. Aku Gabriela Margareth Warouw, pindahan dari Surabaya. Aku akan sekolah disini selama 1 bulan, jadi mohon bantuannya" kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Baik kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Veranda"

Aku berjalan menuju kursi seorang siswi bernama Veranda. Jessica Veranda katanya.

"Hai Gabriela! Aku Jessica Veranda, panggil Ve aja, soalnya ada satu Jessica lagi di kelas ini" katanya. Sepertinya dia anak yang ramah.

"Hai Ve. Panggil aku Gaby aja" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Di sini aku paling deket sama Melody dan Shanju. Semoga kamu bisa dekat dengan kami ya" katanya lagi.

Benar saja. Saat istirahat aku memilih ikut rombongannya Ve. Ve orangnya baik dan stylenya keren. Aku sedikit heran dengan Melody yang seperti punya banyak fans disekolah. Shanju orang yang paling dekat dengan Melody, sepertinya sahabat sejak kecil. Dan kudengar ada sepupu Melody bernama Frieska dikelas B.

"Hai Gab!" sapa seorang laki-laki yang dari gayanya sepertinya mengenalku.

"Hai, kamu siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kuduga kamu pasti melupakanku. Anak laki-laki gemuk pendek dan cengeng yang selalu jadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas" katanya.

Jangan-jangan dia...

"Jangan bilang kamu adalah Fredy? Ternyata kamu pindah ke Jakarta waktu itu adalah ke sekolah ini..." kataku.

Dia pasti Fredy. Gak salah lagi. Dulu dia cengeng banget, gendut dan pendek pula. Sekarang dia sangat berubah. Tinggi, ideal dan gayanya cool pula. Ternyata hidup di Jakarta membuatnya berubah juga.

"Iya Gab. Dulu kan kelas 3 aku pindah. Dulu cuma kamu yang mau berteman sama aku. Makasih banget ya Gab. Di Jakarta, aku berubah karena pengaruh pergaulan yang lebih keras. Untungnya aku gk sampai berbuat negatif" katanya lagi.

"Gak nyangka bisa ketemu disini! Sekolah ini ajaib banget" kataku.

"Memang iya. Sekolah ini penuh kenangan dan makna bagi setiap siswa-siswinya" katanya lagi.

Ternyata meski gaya dan fisiknya berubah, sifat baiknya masih ada. Dulu cuma aku sahabat dia, aku masih ingat saat aku nangis seharian karena dia pindah ke Jakarta. Aku kasih dia gantungan lumba-lumba biru, masih disimpen gak ya? Tapi, aku juga hanya sementara disini. Berarti, nanti akulah yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Gaby, kamu kenal Fred kelas C?" tanya Ve.

"Sama-sama orang Surabaya hehe" kataku.

"Kamu tau gak? Dia itu jago basket loh!" kata Shanju.

"Ceritain masa kecil kamu sama dia dong" kata Ve lagi.

"Biarkan itu jadi rahasia kami dan Surabaya aja deh ya" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Kamu anak baru ya?" tanya seorang gadis berwajah jutek yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Iya Tamara, dia ini murid pertukaran dari Surabaya" sahut Melody.

"Oh, kalian hati-hati aja, biasanya anak baru yang sok diem yang bisa menghanyutkan" katanya lagi. Maksudnya apa, ya?

"Justru kami yang harus hati-hati akan kata-katamu Tam" kata Shanju.

Gadis yang bernama Tamara itupun pergi. Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kami berhenti dari jam istirahat kami dan langsung melanjutkan pelajaran.

Pulang sekolah, kulihat Tamara, Ve, Melody dan Shania sedang bercakap-cakap rahasia. Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya? Ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja.

Esoknya, aku masuk kekelas dan mulai menyapa Ve, Melody dan Shania yang memang hanya mereka yang kukenal.

"Hai kalian" kataku tersenyum.

Tapi, mereka bertiga malah pergi begitu saja. Kenapa ya?

Saat istirahat, aku curhat masalah itu ke Fredy.

"Mungkin mereka lagi gak mood aja kali" kata si Fredy.

"Tapi aku merasa jadi dicuekkin sama mereka. Apa yang salah ya?" kataku lagi.

Tamara pun mendekatiku. Melihat Tamara, Fredy langsung pergi.

"Mereka gak deketin kamu karena kamu dianggap anak kampung sama mereka" kata Tamara.

"Masa sih? Perasaan kemarin-kemarin mereka baik sama aku" kataku.

"Itu cuma topeng. Mereka jahat tau. Mereka semua anak-anak sok pinter" katanya lagi.

Hah? Masa sih?

Tapi aku gak percaya gitu aja. Jadi pulang sekolah, aku menemui Ve, Melody dan Shania.

"Ve, Melody, Shania, aku ada salah ya? Ada apa?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kamu gak tau atau pura-pura gak tau?" kata Ve.

"Maksud kalian apa? Aku gak ngerti"

"Kamu ngomongin kita yang jelek di depan Tamara. Padahal kita udh belain kamu di depan Tamara. Tapi kamu malah bilang kita sombong dan sok keren. Maksudnya apa?" kata Melody.

"Aku sama sekali gak ngomong gitu! Malah Tamara bilang kalian ngomongin aku anak kampung" kataku.

"Kamu mau memutarbalikan fakta?" kata Shania.

"Kalian seharusnya jangan tertipu dengan Tamara" kata lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang kami. Dia adalah...

"Kamu tau apa, Fredy?" tanya Ve.

"Aku teman lama Gaby. Aku tau gimana dia" katanya.

"Kalian kayak gak tau Tamara aja. Tamara kan terkenal paling licik di angkatan kita" kata Fredy lagi.

"Bener juga ya" kata Ve.

"Kita terlalu termakan omongannya yang gak bener" kata Melody.

"Maafin kita ya Gaby" kata Shania.

"Iya gak apa-apa kok" kataku. Untunglah masalah kami selesai.

Esoknya kami berteman seperti biasa. Tamara pun sudah tak mengusik kita lagi.

"Hey Gab. Pulang sekolah ke Lawson dulu yuk" kata Fredy.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Pokoknya ikut aja. Nanti aku yang traktir deh" katanya lagi.

Pulangnya kami langsung ke Lawson. Tiba-tiba Ve, Melody dan Shanju muncul dengan kue tart yang agak gede. Ada apa ini?

"Selalu seperti dulu, melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Happy birthday, Gaby" kata Fredy.

Hah? Ini hari ulang tahunku? Aku lupa!

"Happy birthday Gaby!" teriak 3 temanku serempak.

Kami pun merayakan ulang tahunku di Lawson. Gak nyangka, ternyata sekolah ini benar-benar ajaib.

Saat kulihat kuenya, ada patung bentuk lumba-lumba, jangan-jangan...

"Masih inget gantungan ini?" kata Fredy.

"Inget banget kalau yang ini mah!" kataku senang.

Seperti ada kertas terselip di perut lumba-lumba itu, coba kubaca isinya...

_I love you, my childhood friend..._

Loh? Apaan ini?

"Ini dari siapa?" kataku heran.

"Dari aku" kata Fredy sambil tersenyum.

Wow! Beneran nih?

"Gimana Gab? Sebelah tangan atau dua belah tangan nih?" kata Ve sambil nada meledek.

"Bahasa macam apa itu Veeee" kata Melody.

"Mungkin dua belah tangan" kataku.

"ASIIIKKK! PEJE!" teriak 3 temen cewekku serempak.

_**3 minggu** kemudian..._

"Anak-anak, hari ini adalah hari terakhir pertukaran pelajar kita. Sonya akan kembali kesini dan Gaby akan kembali ke Surabaya" kata pak guru.

"Hah?" kata Ve.

"Yah Gaby..." kata Melody.

"Maaf ya temen-temen aku harus ninggalin kalian" kataku sembari berusaha tersenyum.

Pulang sekolah, aku bertemu Fredy.

"Gaby, kamu akan kembali ke Surabaya?" katanya.

"Iya, untuk sementara kita LDR. Jangan nakal-nakal ya!" kataku sambil bercanda untuk melupakan kesedihan.

"Kamu yang harusnya jaga diri. Eh, maksud kamu sementara?" katanya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Jakarta. Jadi, kamu bisa kan tunggu, 1 setengah tahun lagi?" kataku.

"Aku rela menunggu berapa tahunpun. Karena saat kita menunggu dan berhasil bertemu lagi, senangnya akan berlipat ganda" katanya.

Kami pun berpelukan sebentar. Lalu aku pulang dan membereskan semua barangku untuk kembali ke Surabaya.

Terimakasih semuanya. Terima kasih SMA48, kalian semua memang ajaib...

**THE END**

* * *

Selesai~ Yang Frieska itu salah harusnya next nya Gaby bukan Ghaida XD

Nah, next ini baru Ghaida! Hehehe maaf ya salah tulisnya...

Review ya! Soalnya biar cerita makin menarik gitu. Terus tunggu sampai oshi kalian ya! Oshiku juga masih lama, tau siapa oshiku? Yang tau cerita oshinya nanti dibikin menarik deh! Coba tebak ya di review, dan di review itu ada nama oshi kalian juga okay.

Oshinya udh lewat? Berarti maaf, kurang beruntung #loh?

Udh lah, thx for reading! :D


	10. Ghaida Farisya

Minna~ Kali ini baru si Ghaida!

Gomen kalau cerita yg ini kurang menarik, atau ada yg gk suka sama pembagian kelasnya. Aku bagi berdasarkan mood aja kok, kalau menurutku si A cocok di kelas B ya kelas B, atau kelas C, D, atau A sekalipun.

Oke, langsung aja, let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Ghaida Farisya

* * *

"Hey, pita merah, lempar bolanya ke ring cepat!"

"Kuncir poni, dribble yg bener donk!"

Huh, aku lelah dengan para anak baru itu. Ya, anak kelas X yg baru masuk ekskul basket.

Oh ya, aku Ghaida Farisya, siswi kelas B SMA48. Aku adalah inti basket disekolahku, sekaligus kapten tim basket putri sih. Makanya, akulah yg bertanggung jawab atas para junior junior ini. Mereka menyebalkan dan suka ngeyel. Kadang sok tau dan gk mau diajar. Maunya apa sih.

Inilah hobiku. Bermain basket. Karena hobiku ini aku jarang berteman dengan perempuan, karena perempuan-perempuan disekolahku jarang ada yg sporty kayak aku. Jadi aku hanya bisa berteman dengan para anak laki-laki. Tapi, aku masih normal loh, jangan salah sangka.

"Hey Ghaida, gimana, sukses latihannya?" sapa salah seorang temanku saat aku selesai latihan.

"Buruk. Junior junior itu menyebalkan dan tidak berguna" balasku cuek.

"Ayolah, kalau kalian lulus mereka sangat dibutuhkan loh" kata seorang temanku lagi.

"Mikirin lulus, masih lama! 1 setengah tahun lagi kok" kataku santai.

"Hey, jangan lupakan ujian semester 1 minggu lagi" kata temanku yg ketiga.

"Iya iya, tenang saja. Gini gini aku selalu masuk 10 besar di kelasku" balasku.

Oh iya, aku belum perkenalkan temanku. Yang satu namanya Reza, yg dua Tono, yang tiga Calvin. Tadi sudah kubilang kan, temanku laki-laki semua?

"Ya udh. Pulang bareng yuk! Rame-rame kan seru" kata Reza.

Kami berempat pun pulang bersama.

Esoknya, terlihat banyak anak kelas X yg membicarakanku. Mau mereka apa, sih? Bisanya hanya bergosip. Untung saja angkatanku tidak se'cewek' mereka, ya netral netral ajalah.

"Kenapa, Ghai? Pasti para junior itu menyebalkan ya?" tanya Nabilah saat aku masuk kelas.

"Iya, tau tuh, biarin aja deh" kataku sambil menaruh tasku di bangku.

"Iya! Aku gk yakin apakah penerus OSIS nanti meyakinkan untuk disuruh-suruh" kata Kinal.

"Ya semoga kak Jojo bisa milih ketos selanjutnya yg berkualitas dan kerjanya bagus kayak OSIS yg sekarang" kata Beby.

"Kalian ngomongin apa? Pasti junior junior itu ya" kata Stella.

"Mereka emang menyebalkan. Kasihan Melody sampai dijambak rambutnya sama adik kelas yg menyukai kakak kelas namun kakak kelasnya malah nge fans sama Melody. Salahin aja org yg mereka taksir! Ngeselin" kata Frieska.

"Udhlah, gk usah dipikirin mereka mah" kataku, lalu semua kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Istirahat, Tono menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"GHAIDA! Reza, Calvin, mereka..."

"Mereka kenapa?!" tanyaku.

"Mereka bertengkar!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Ikut aku!"

Lalu Tono membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ternyata selama ini kamu suka juga sama Ghaida? Pengkhianat!" seperti suaranya Reza...

"Hak aku donk! Mau suka sama siapa juga terserah!" itu suara Calvin!

"Tapi kamu itu temen aku! Harusnya kamu dukung aku sama Ghaida! Bukan malah mau ngerebut Ghaida!"

"STOP!" teriakku. Mereka semua diam, termasuk Tono yg kepanikan.

"Ternyata selama ini kalian berdua gk tulus temenan sama aku! Lebih baik aku bertemen sama cewek aja, mereka akan lebih tulus dari kalian!" kataku kecewa, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Meski aku sedih, aku gak akan nangis. Jadi aku hanya bisa murung di taman sekolah. Tono pun datang.

"Ghaida, jangan sedih kali... Kamu kan perempuan hebat, hal seperti itu kecil, kan?"

"Ini masalah persahabatan. Bukan masalah biasa." jawabku.

"Hmm, kalau kata kamu, sebaiknya aku milih siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebaiknya kamu memilih Calvin aja! Soalnya..."

"Soalnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa! Terserah kamu sih. Mau milih Reza juga gak apa-apa gak ngaruh buatku. Yg penting semua sahabatku senang..."

Aku mulai mendekatkan diri pada Beby, Nabilah dan Stella. Frieska dan Kinal punya temen di luar kelas B, dan aku kurang deket sama mereka, jadi kuputuskan untuk berteman sama Beby Nabilah Stella.

"Ghaida, tumben kamu sekarang lebih sering ngumpul sama perempuan? Biasanya kamu ngumpul sama temen cowok yg jago basket" kata Beby heran.

"Bener juga tuh. Apa kamu bertengkar sama mereka?" tanya Nabilah penasaran.

"Ah tidak, hanya mengikuti kodrat hahaha" jawabku meski berbohong.

Tiba-tiba ada keributan. Kayaknya ada seseorang pingsan deh. Kulihat dan ternyata...

"Loh? Calvin? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Ia mimisan dan pingsan!

"Ghaida, biar Calvin aku yg bawa" kata Tono yg untung saja sedang di kantin.

Kami pun membawa Calvin ke UKS. Aku langsung tarik Tono keluar dan menginterogasinya.

"Ada apa dengan Calvin?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak. Mungkin dia sedang kecapean" balas Tono. Tapi ketahuan sekali ia sedang berbohong, karena Tono orangnya lugu.

"Jangan bohong." kataku. Biasanya dia takut kalau aku ngomong begitu.

"Ba-baiklah. Sebenarnya, Calvin kena penyakit aneh yg belum bisa disembuhkan. Katanya sih, sel darahnya rusak. Aku juga gak ngerti, karena aku gk suka pelajaran Biologi... Tapi katanya, Calvin hanya bisa hidup 1 minggu lagi..."

Aku terpuruk. Biar begitu, Calvin teman baikku. Apa yg harus kulakukan?

"Makanya Ghaida. Kudukung kamu sama dia agar ia bahagia, menikmati sisa-sisa hidupnya..."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi...

"Calvin..."

Esoknya, aku menyapa Calvin dengan riang.

"Hai! Udh baikan?" tanyaku yg sebenarnya aku tau ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sudah, hanya kecapean" bohong, seperti Tono.

"Calvin, kita bersahabat lagi kayak dulu ya" kataku.

"Loh? Bukannya kamu marah?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak tidak. Itu emosi sesaat. Dan mungkin aku memilih kamu dibanding Reza, hehehe..."

Sekilas ia senyum, namun berikutnya ia tampak khawatir.

"Eh, kenapa tidak memilih Reza?"

"Karena Reza orangnya agak kasar..." bohongku. Ya, bohong dibalas bohong.

Kami pun sering bersama. Belajar bersama, bermain bersama. Ternyata ia tulus. Namun, meski aku menyukainya, itu hanya sedikit karena ia berhasil mewarnai hariku. Aku sering konsultasi ke Tono mengenai keadaan dia.

Ah, tak terasa besok sudah ujian semester. Aku belajar keras, karena dia bilang dia ingin nilaiku bagus agar aku masih bisa masuk 10 besar.

Esoknya, aku melihat ia tak masuk. Ada apa ya? Ah, mungkin ia sedang konsultasi di dokter. Tapi, itu artinya keadaannya cukup bahaya kan? Pulang aku akan langsung menjenguknya. Akan kutanya Tono dimana dia.

Soal ujian jadi sangat mudah! Semuanya bisa kukerjakan dengan baik.

Pulangnya, aku menanyakan Tono. Entah kenapa ia sudah bersama Reza.

"Ghaida, Calvin bilang ia ingin dijenguk kita bertiga" kata Tono.

"Baiklah..." kataku.

Sampai di rumah sakit, kami langsung ke kamar Calvin.

"Ghaida, aku menunggumu lama sekali..." kata Calvin.

"Terimakasih kalian bertiga sudah mau datang. Kalian semua sahabat baikku dan tak akan kulupakan di dunia sana" katanya.

"Calvin, jangan bicara begitu..." kataku.

"Aku berkata jujur. Kali ini aku jujur. Kau tau, Tono tak akan bisa berbohong padaku. Jadi aku membohongimu dan kamu juga membohongiku Ghaida..."

"Maafkan aku Calvin..."

"Ada apa ini? Selama ini hanya aku yg tak tahu?" tanya Reza.

"Reza, Tono, Ghaida, waktuku tidak panjang lagi..." kata Calvin.

"Calvin, kau pasti bisa!" kata Tono.

"Tidak... Barusan aku menjalani operasi, dan operasinya gagal. Jadi, umurku kira-kira 10 menit lagi" katanya tersenyum.

"APA?!" teriak kami bertiga.

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Reza.

"Ghaida, sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu dengan tulus..." kata Calvin.

"Tono, kau sahabat terbaikku. Terimakasih sudah mendampingiku selama ini..."

"Reza, kau juga sahabatku. Aku percaya padamu. Jadi, kutitipkan Ghaida padamu... Ghaida, inilah pendamping barumu sekarang..."

"Tidak Calvin, tidak..." jawabku. Tanpa sadar mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Calvin, aku tak bisa kalau begini caranya..." kata Reza. Aku yakin ia juga tak mampu kalau begini keadaannya.

"Aku tak bisa menjaga Ghaida lebih lama lagi... Tono, mereka berdua kutitipkan padamu. Jaga mereka dan jangan sampai hubungan mereka berakhir gara-gara aku..." kata Calvin.

"Tidak Calvin, kau tidak boleh begini..." kata Tono.

"Ah, tersisa 1 menit lagi..." kata Calvin.

"Tidak!" kataku tidak setuju.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Aku mencintaimu Ghaida"

Tertutuplah mata lelaki yang telah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Air mata ini langsung turun bagaikan hujan yang terjadi di luar. Sepertinya langit pun bersedih dengan kematian Calvin. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu juga, Calvin.

Jiwa ini seperti kosong. Raga ini tak berdaya. Hanya tetesan demi tetesan air yang dapat kutumpahkan. Calvin, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?

"Ghaida, kamu yang sabar..." kata Tono yang sepertinya ikut menangis.

Esoknya setelah pulang sekolah, kuganti bajuku dengan baju hitam yang mewakili perasaanku sekarang. Bersama Tono dan Reza kususuri jalanan yang membawaku ke tempat peristirahatan yang terakhir bagi banyak orang. Menyusuri setiap batu nisan yang ada, dan akhirnya sampai pada batu nisan yang terukir nama orang yang kami sayangi. Tanpa sadar, nama itupun ikut terukir di hati kami bertiga.

"Calvin, sesuai permintaanmu, kujaga Ghaida sampai ke tempat ini..." kata Reza.

Calvin... Sedang apa? Apakah di dalam sana dingin? Bodohnya aku membatin seperti ini. Tapi, kamu dengar kan Calvin?

"Semoga kamu tenang. Kami bertiga akan selalu bersama, mengenang dirimu yang telah menjadi kenangan indah dalam hidup kami..." kata Tono.

"Calvin, aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Sampai kita bertemu lagi di alam sana..." kataku.

Hari itu jadi peristiwa panjang dalam hidupku. Peristiwa perpisahan terburuk dan terindah yang pernah terjadi...

**THE END**

* * *

Yeay selesai~ Maaf ya kalau kurang menyentuh, kurang bisa merangkai kata-kata sih...

Oh iya, udh baca fic ku yg senbatsu JKT48 fanfiction? AYO CEPET VOTE! Karena kujamin pasti seru dan gak pehape deh... Dukung terus oshimu!

Next nya Haruka Nakagawa, center lagu KFC versi JKT48! Yg oshinya Haruka ayo merapat...

Review ya! Semakin banyak review semakin aku semangat! Jaa~


	11. Haruka Nakagawa

Hai minna~ Udh siap sama kisahnya Haruka? :D

Jangan lupa vote yg senbatsu JKT48 fanfiction ya! Dijamin pasti seru apalagi kalau yg vote nya banyak :D Kali aja oshi kalian jadi center di cerita kan? Makanya vote! Caranya udh tertulis disitu kok :D

Oh iya, maaf ya kalau update nya itu kadang cepet kadang gak. Soalnya admin kadang jadwalnya kosong, kadang kegiatannya segudang :D

Okay, inilah kisah Haruka, let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Haruka Nakagawa

* * *

"Aki, tebak aku sedang dimana?"

"Ya sedang di Jepang lah, sekarang di Indonesia lagi liburan semester loh!"

"Salah! Aku di Indonesia!"

"Hah?"

Telepon pun terputus.

"Hehehe, Akicha seneng gak ya aku pindah ke Indonesia?" batinku.

Hallo, aku Haruka Nakagawa. Pada bingung ya kenapa aku bisa bahasa Indonesia? Soalnya pas Rena pindah ke Indonesia mendahului Aki dan aku, kami diajari bahasa Indonesia sama Rena, jadilah aku dan Akicha bisa bahasa Indonesia...

Aku pindah ke Indonesia karena orangtuaku. Mereka ingin membuka usaha kedai makanan di Indonesia. Papa dan mamaku adalah seorang chef, dan menurut mereka akan menguntungkan kalau berbisnis makanan Jepang di Indonesia.

Aku tidak sedih-sedih sekali sih. Toh aku juga ingin bertemu Rena dan Akicha. Seperti apa ya mereka sekarang?

"Nah Haruka, inilah rumah baru kita sekarang..." kata papaku.

Kutengok rumahnya. Lumayan besar, tapi tidak terlalu besar. Darimana papa bisa mencari rumah sebagus ini?

"Ini disarankan oleh papanya Aki..." mamaku melanjutkan.

"Haruka!" teriak seorang gadis memanggilku. Ketika kutengok kebelakang...

"Akicha?" kataku. Ternyata rumah kami berada di sebelah rumah Akicha!

"Haruka lama tak jumpa! Aku kangen sama kamu..." kata Akicha lalu memelukku sebentar.

"Iya... Begitu kudengar keluargaku akan ke Indonesia, aku senang karena aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" kataku.

"Haruka, nanti kamu akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama seperti Aki" kata mamaku.

"Wah, bagus itu! Jadi kamu juga bisa ketemu Rena... SMA48 itu sekolah yang keren! Aku suka sekolah disitu..." kata Aki.

Akicha pun mengajakku ke rumah Aki. Padahal rumahku sendiri belum kulihat, yang kulihat pertama malah isi rumah Akicha. Lucu ya...

"Awalnya kupikir Jakarta tidak menyenangkan, tetapi ternyata menyenangkan sekali! Tidak jauh beda dengan Akihabara, kota kita dulu..." kata Akicha.

"Hehehe... Oh iya, masuk sekolah kapan? Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Rena!" kataku bersemangat.

"Ya... Sekitar 1 minggu lagi sih, semoga kamu masuk kelas C! Itu kelasku dan Rena. Dan kami punya teman baru, Ayana dan Diasta. Dan, di kelas itu ada pacarku! Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya..." kata Aki.

"Wah, kamu tidak pernah bilang sudah punya pacar. Selamat ya Aki..." kataku.

Bicara soal pacar, aku jadi ingat tujuan tambahanku ke Indonesia.

"Oh ya, Haruka, kutunjukkan padamu seragam-seragam SMA48 yuk!" kata Akicha.

Lalu kami ke kamar Akicha, melihat seragam-seragam SMA48 yang ternyata berbeda dengan sekolahku dulu.

_**1 minggu**_** kemudian...**

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak kelas C. Bagaimana liburan kalian?"

"Seru pak!"

"Sekarang kita kedatangan teman baru dari Jepang, silahkan masuk..."

Lalu perlahan aku melangkah masuk ke kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi. Nama saya Haruka Nakagawa. Saya pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya" kataku lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Nah, ini teman baru kalian. Haruka, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Aki" kata pak guru itu.

Wah, senangnya bisa sebangku sama Akicha!

"Haruka! Ternyata kita emang sahabat yang setia ya... Sekolah dan kelas pun kompakkan!" kata Aki.

"Hey Haruka, ingat aku gak?" kata seorang gadis yang wajahnya seperti tak asing.

"Wah, Rena ya? Hisashiburi!" kataku riang.

"Hehe iya. Ini temanku semenjak aku di Indonesia, namanya Ayana panggilannya Achan..." Rena memperkenalkan teman baru.

"Hai Haruka, aku Ayana..." kata gadis yang bernama Ayana itu.

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Ternyata materinya gak terlalu beda sih. Cuma ada beberapa pelajaran yang tidak ada di Jepang sana. Aku harus bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah ini.

Istirahatnya, aku bersama Akicha, Rena dan Ayana. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa aku istirahat dengan Akicha dulu di Jepang. Aku dan Akicha memang sahabat selamanya.

"Jadi, kenapa orangtuamu pindah ke Indonesia?" tanya Rena saat kami sedang makan di kantin.

"Ya, mereka ingin membuka usaha kedai makanan Jepang disini. Menurut mereka, kedai makanan Jepang di Indonesia merupakan bisnis yang cukup bagus dan menguntungkan" jawabku.

"Wah, itu benar! Kedai makanan Jepang disini tidak terlalu banyak. Jika dibuka disini, pasti banyak yang mau makan disana. Apalagi, sudah mulai banyak orang Indonesia yang menyukai kultur Jepang. Contohnya aku hehe" kata Achan.

"Ya, aku juga ingin bertemu Rena dan Akicha, melihat mereka seperti apa sekarang, dan juga..."

"Aku ingin mencari orang yang sering chatting sama aku di facebook."

"Hah? Mencari teman chatting?" kata mereka kaget.

"Iya... Ada seseorang yang add aku di FB. Dia bicara dengan bahasa Indonesia. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia rajin chattingan sama aku. Katanya, dia berasal dari Jakarta. Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, ia menyatakan suka padaku meski kami hanya chat di dunia maya. Akupun sebenarnya juga menyukainya meski aku tidak tau wajahnya, jadi kujawab iya. Dan kamipun pacaran..."

"Namun, setelah kupikir masa iya aku tak tahu wajah pacarku sendiri? Jadi ketika orangtuaku ke Jakarta, aku juga ingin mencari pacar dunia mayaku itu..."

"Oh, jadi begitu..." kata Rena.

"Tapi, Jakarta itu luas. Kita kan tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, tinggal dan sekolah dimana ia..." kata Ayana menambahkan.

"Apa nama akun FB nya? Dan dimana ia bersekolah?" tanya Akicha.

"Namanya memakai bahasa Jepang. Sepertinya dia seorang pecinta Jepang. Yang kutahu dia seangkatan dengan kita, tapi tak tahu dimana ia bersekolah.." kataku.

"Hmm, menarik..." kata Akicha.

"Iya, baru kali ini ada kasus seperti ini!" kata Rena.

"Ya semoga saja pacar dunia mayamu itu sekolah disini juga... Sekolah inikan, penuh keajaiban..." kata Achan.

Pulang sekolah, aku online facebook untuk menyapa pacarku itu.

"Konnichiwa, aku baru pulang sekolah loh!" sapaku senang.

"Aku juga..." kata dia.

"Sekarang aku sekolah di SMA48. Aku ketemu sahabat lamaku! Akicha dan Rena..."

"Ya, dan kamu ketemu Ayana juga kan?"

"Hah? Kenapa kamu tahu?"

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh, aku melihatmu memperkenalkan diri di kelas. Kamu masuk kelas C dan duduk disebelah Akicha"

Tidak mungkin! Berarti... Dia ada di SMA48! Kelas C pula!

Tiba-tiba dia offline...

Esok harinya, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Aki, Rena dan Ayana...

"Wow! Menakjubkan! Ternyata pacarmu itu sekelas dengan kita? Kira-kira siapa ya..." kata Akicha.

"Di kelas kita ada sekitar 8 orang yang menyukai Jepang. Tapi yang belum punya pacar atau belum jelas keadaan pacarnya hanya 3 orang..." kata Achan.

"Kau yakin? Tapi bisa dibilang kalau punya pacar ya Haruka pacarnya" kata Rena.

"Tak ingat? 5 orang itu pacarnya ada di sekolah ini! Kamu pun tau orangnya yang mana. Sedangkan Haruka kan baru masuk..." kata Achan.

"Iya juga ya, 3 orang itu Leo, Stanley dan Albert..." kata Rena.

"Nama-nama mereka tidak seperti penyuka Jepang..." kataku.

"Ya tapi mereka itu pecinta Jepang" kata Achan.

"Ya sudahlah. Masuk kelas dulu yuk!" kata Akicha. Kamipun masuk kelas.

Istirahat, kami ingin menginterogasi 3 orang itu.

"Leo, kamu udh punya pacar?" kata Rena.

"Ngapain nanya-nanya?" kata Leo.

"Ehh, bagaimana arti senyum bagimu?" tanyaku.

"Senyum ya..."

"Senyum adalah bentuk yang sederhana tetapi memiliki makna yang dalam. Senyum bagaikan virus yang menular, karena satu orang senyum maka akan muncul senyum senyum lainnya. Itukan jawabannya?" kata seseorang dibelakang kami.

"Albert, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Rena.

"Bertemu pacarku. Salah?" katanya.

"Wah, jadi ini pacarmu, Haruka?" tanya Akicha.

"Ya. Haruka Nakagawa, akulah yang mengchattingmu setiap hari dalam beberapa bulan ini..." kata orang yang bernama Albert itu.

"Wah, akhirnya Haruka tau siapa sosok pacarnya!" kata Achan.

"Haruka, untuk merayakan ini, pulang sekolah kita ke taman belakang ya..." kata Albert.

Pulang sekolah, aku ke taman belakang bersama Albert.

"Haruka ternyata lebih cantik dari yang kuperkirakan" katanya.

"Ahaha arigatou~" kataku.

Ternyata benar kata Akicha. SMA48 itu sekolah ajaib. Aku beruntung bisa sekolah disini.

**THE END**

* * *

Yeay Haruka selesai~ Yg oshinya Haruka inilah kisahnya... Gomen kalau pendek, aku gak jago bikin cerita terlalu panjang...

Next nya Jessica Vania atau Jeje... Wah gak kerasa udah banyak member yang kutulis ceritanya hehe...

Review ya! Aku bukan author sempurna jadi pasti banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan dan konsep cerita...

Dan, kalau oshi kalian Haruka atau siapapun, vote mereka di Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction! Hehehe... Biar oshimen kalian bisa jadi peran utama di cerita yang kubikin itu~

Sekalian, ada yang setuju gak kalau member team J habis member team KIII dibuatin Love Book juga? Kalau yang setuju banyak aku buatkan deh... Meski kutahu itu gak gampang hehe... Kalau seandainya memang pada setuju peran mereka bakal sedikit sedikit aku masukkan di sini sebagai junior juniornya (baru kelas X maksudnya).

Arigatou for reading~


	12. Jessica Vania

Hai minna~ Wah semakin banyak aja yg review, read fic saya ini :) arigatou atas semua dukungannya~

Dan terimakasih buat yg udh vote di Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction! Ayo vote lagi karena posisinya masih belum bisa ditentukan. Aku tunggu sampai 15 review ya hehe... Tidak termasuk review dari saya / review yg ketinggalan. Jadi 15 votinganlah hehe...

Dan banyak yg setuju saya bikin yang team KIII juga! Waduh... Harus buat banyak ide nih... Team J aja masih 11 orang tambah team KIII jadi 29 orang waaaa... Nanti akan diusahakan ya :)

Sekarang Jeje! Awalnya bingung mau bikin kayak gimana, tapi akhirnya ketemu juga idenya. Ide emang gak lari kemana #lah

Oke langsung aja, inilah kisah Jeje!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Jessica Vania

* * *

Hai, aku Jessica Vania dipanggil Jeje. Aku anak 2-A di SMA48. Temen deketku? Gak ada sih. Ya paling Sonya, habis kalau Melody, Ve sama Shania udah bertiga mulu, ya aku sama siapa lagi. Tapi aku orangnya suka bergaul! Jadi anak kelas lain pun aku berusaha kenal dan deket. Banyak temen gak apa-apa kan? Gak rugi ini hehe.

"Eh Je, lihat deh papan pengumuman!" kata Nabilah kelas B.

"Iya! Pengumuman yang bikin gempar 1 SMA48!" kata Beby, kelas B juga.

Pengumuman apa ya? Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku menuju mading. Dan ternyata...

"Casting untuk pemain drama ulang tahun sekolah?" kataku bingung.

"Iya! Tanggal 31 Januari, kan ulang tahun sekolah! Mereka mau mengadakan serangkaian acara, salah satunya drama. Nah, kitalah pemainnya..." kata Nabilah.

"Memang drama apa yang akan ditampilkan?" tanyaku.

"Kurang tau. Kayaknya sih, drama putri dan ksatria gitu" kata Beby.

"Paling-paling Melody lagi yang dipilih kan?" kataku cuek.

"Itu dia! 1 sekolah membicarakan hal ini..." kata Nabilah.

"Melody bilang dia tak akan ikut casting ini!" kata Beby.

"Makanya, seluruh siswi senang banget dan berambisi ikut casting ini" lanjut Nabilah lagi.

"Kami tau kamu jago main drama, Je. Kamu mau ikut casting ini kan?" tanya Beby.

"Hmm, okey, challenge accepted!" kataku.

Audisi diadakan mulai pulang sekolah. Ternyata banyak sekali yang ikut casting semacam ini. Padahal ini hanya acara sekolah.

"Hai Je! Ikut audisi juga?" tanya Ve yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Iya nih. Kamu juga ikut? Terus, gak sama temen-temen kamu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau Melody, dia latihan vokal karena dia akan bernyanyi solo di acara nanti. Maka dari itu dia gak ikut audisi ini. Sedangkan Shanju, latihan jadi salah satu pembawa acara. Gitu-gitu deh, cuma aku yang gak ada kerjaan" kata Ve.

"Je! Kamu bener-bener ikut casting ini ya? Ternyata acara ultah sekolah bakal keren banget loh! Pembuka dan penutupnya dance dari klub dance sekolah kita! Jadi nanti Beby bakal tampil. Terus ada Melo nyanyi solo dan duet bareng Stella. Ada drama, ada marching band, ada band biasa juga dari ekskul band. Waaah, keren banget!" kata Nabilah yang tiba-tiba muncul juga.

"Wah, pasti seru tuh!" kataku senang.

"Iya, mulai hari ini semuanya sibuk latihan, dan audisi juga..." kata Ve menambahi.

"Peserta audisi pemilihan pemain drama dalam ulang tahun sekolah harap segera mengambil tempat duduk dan tenang" kata bu guru yang menyampaikan pengumuman di depan aula. Kami pun langsung duduk dengan tenang.

"Dari daftar yang tersedia, ada 25 siswa dan 65 siswi yang mencalonkan diri menjadi pemain drama. Padahal, kami hanya butuh 2 pemeran putra dan 5 pemeran putri untuk bermain di drama ini... Judulnya 'The Secret of Beautiful'" Kata sang guru menjelaskan.

"Hari ini kami akan menyeleksi siswa dan siswi secara terpisah. Mulai besok, para siswa diaudisi di aula 1, sedangkan siswi di aula 2. Sekarang kita berada di aula tengah. Jadi, sekarang, ayo ke aula masing-masing!"

Kami pun berlari-lari ke aula yang kami tuju.

"Selamat datang di audisi pencarian pemain drama! Saya ka Enny, pelatih drama kalian. Mari kita bacakan sinopsis drama itu"

Ka Enny pun mengambil secarik kertas di mejanya.

"Ada putri cantik bernama Princess Viola, seorang adik dari putri tak kalah cantik bernama Princess Vanessa. Rencananya, salah satu dari mereka akan dijodohkan dengan pangeran dari bangsa lain. Suatu hari peri cantik yang bernama Fairy Caroline mendatangi mereka berdua dan menawarkan sesuatu. Ada yang menerima dan ada yang tidak. Maka, reaksi mereka pun juga berbeda. Bagaimanakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Kami semua langsung bertepuk tangan. Menurutku, ceritanya akan bagus.

"Jadi untuk putri, ada 5 peran. Princess Viola, Princess Vanessa, Queen Mary, Fairy Caroline dan Princess Amy"

"Tunggu, ka Enny, siapa Princess Amy?" tanya salah seorang peserta.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Hari ini juga, ada 10 peserta yang akan dieliminasi. Siap?"

"Siap!" teriak kami serempak.

Hari ini hanya di test dasarnya saja. Ekspresi marah, senang, sedih, gembira, galau, dll. Latihan gesture dan pengucapan vokal belum.

"Ya, sekarang kita eliminasi 10 peserta. Ada 10 peserta yang belum bisa memenuhi persyaratan awal. Ini dia"

Ditempelah kertas berisikan 10 nama. Untungnya, namaku tidak ada! Berarti aku tidak di eliminasi.

"Maaf yang sudah tereliminasi. Teruslah mencoba bermain drama!" kata ka Enny.

"Nah, lihat kan? Satu persatu akan dieliminasi dan hanya akan ada 5 orang yang tersisa. Belum penempatan karakternya. Jadi, bersiaplah!" kata ka Enny. Kami pun boleh pulang.

"Hai Je, gimana audisinya?" tanya teman sebangkuku yang ikut audisi juga.

"Menarik... Kamu sendiri gimana? Gak dieliminasi kan?" tanyaku pada Denny.

"Gak donk. Kan kamu udh menularkan kepinteran bermain dramamu ke aku... Ya udah pulang yuk" kata Denny. Kami pun bergegas pulang karena sudah sore.

"Hai Je, kata Ve kamu masih masuk tahap selanjutnya ya? Wah semoga berhasil!" sapa Melody di pagi hari.

"Iya doain aja ya. Soalnya aku mulai tertarik sama drama ini" kataku senang.

Proses audisi pun berlanjut dan berlanjut. Aku dapat melewati semua tahap itu. Kini, saatnya pengumuman siapa yang main drama dan apa perannya.

"Untuk Queen Mary, yang memerankannya adalah Jessica Veranda!"

"Untuk Fairy Caroline, yang memerankannya adalah Frieska Anastasia Laksani!"

"Untuk Princess Amy, yang memerankannya adalah Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia!"

"Untuk Princess Vanessa, yang memerankannya adalah Tamara Monique!"

"Untuk Princess Viola... Yang memerankannya adalah... Jessica Vania!"

Apa? Aku dapat peran utama!

"Selamat ya Je, aku tahu kamu pasti bisa!" kata Nabilah senang.

"Ih apaan sih kok Jeje yang jadi Princess Viola kan harusnya aku... Hih!" sahut Tamara tidak senang.

"Kalau emang gak bisa ya gak bisa aja! Gak usah marah-marah gitu kali Ra" balas Ve.

Pulangnya, aku bertanya kepada Denny dia dapat peran apa.

"Kamu dapat peran apa? Aku dapat peran utama loh! Princess Viola!" ucapku senang.

"Aku juga dapat peran utama! Jadi Prince Richard..." katanya dengan semangat yang tak kalah dariku.

Entah kenapa aku senang bisa menjadi pasangannya dalam drama.

Esoknya, kami latihan peran yang akan kami bawakan. Ternyata, peran putri Viola itu baik dan rendah hati serta apa adanya. Beda dengan kakaknya yang sama-sama cantik namun sombong dan tak pernah puas. Putri Amy adalah sahabat putri Viola yang selalu membantu putri Viola. Peri Caroline adalah peri yang menguji hati mereka berdua. Dan ratu Mary tentu saja ibunda Vanessa dan Viola.

"Ayo ayo ini sudah H-1! Persiapkan semuanya! Anak-anak klub dance dan yang akan bernyanyi sedang latihan, kita harus latihan lebih keras lagi! Semangat semuanya!" teriak ka Enny.

Kami latihan keras. Capek banget. Tapi semangat sih, karena kita semua ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita. Dan latihan sudah digabung bersama para siswa lelaki. Ternyata acting mereka juga bagus-bagus.

Esoknya, kami datang cukup pagi. Memakai atribut-atribut drama. Baju putrinya sangat ribet. Tapi gaunnya sangat bagus, begitu juga mahkotanya. Ve anggun sekali sebagai ratu. Princess Amy yang karakternya imut dan periang sangat cocok dibawakan Nabilah. Sayap peri terlihat bagus di punggung Frieska. Dan Tamara... Peran antagonis cocok untuk wajahnya yang agak jutek sih.

"Wah Je, kamu cocok pake baju putri!" kata Nabilah senang.

"Hehe thanks..." kataku.

"Lihat tuh kostum anak dance, kostumnya keren banget ya, ada yang kostumnya metal ada yang sweet..." kata Ve.

"Itu Beby pake topi kapten! Kece banget... Dan itu Akicha pake baju mekar-mekar gitu! Wah gak sabar!" kata Frieska.

"Hai teman-teman..." sapa Melody dan Shania yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Wah Melo, kostum nyanyi kamu juga keren! Biru biru gimanaaaaaa gitu" kata Frieska.

"Baju kamu juga stylish Shan. Cocok jadi MC" kata Ve.

"Ayo ayo jangan berisik! Pertunjukkan dimulai sebentar lagi!" kata ka Enny. Kami pun diam dan mulai deg-degan...

Dimulai dengan dance dari klub dance. Pembukanya dance yang lembut ternyata. Bagus-bagus...

Lalu Melody bernyanyi solo dan selanjutnya bernyanyi bersama Stella. Mereka keren.

Oh tidak. Saatnya drama! Aku semakin deg-degan. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengenggam tanganku yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

"Jangan tegang. Santai saja. Kita pasti bisa..." kata Denny yang masih memegang tanganku.

Aku jadi makin deg-degan! Kenapa nih?

_Di istana yang megah ada keluarga raja yang sedang mengadakan makan malam. Mereka adalah King Frederick, Queen Mary, Princess Vanessa dan Princess Viola._

"Vanessa dan Viola putriku, umur ayahanda dan ibunda telah menginjak masa tua. Kami ingin salah satu dari kalian melanjutkan takhta kepemimpinan kami. Tapi, kalian harus menikah..."

"Ayahanda, biar aku saja yang memerintah kerajaan ini. Viola masih kecil dan dia hanya anak bungsu" kata Princess Vanessa yang diperankan Tamara.

"Bukan kita yang memilih, anakku. Namun, ayahanda sudah memilih pangeran dari negeri seberang untuk memilih salah satu dari kalian menjadi istri dan esok hari ia akan datang. Siapa yang ia pilih menjadi istri, ialah yang akan mewarisi takhta kerajaan..." tambah Queen Mary yang diperankan Ve.

"Baik ayahanda. Aku mengerti." kataku sesuai dialog.

_Seusai makan malam, Princess Vanessa dan Princess Viola tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu hasil besok. Tiba-tiba mereka mendapati tamu tak diundang di kamar._

"Selamat malam, Princess Vanessa..." kata peri Caroline yang diperankan Frieska.

"Mau apa kamu kesini? Siapa kamu?" tanya putri Vanessa setengah berteriak.

"Saya tahu anda akan bertemu pangeran. Pangeran itu susah digoda lho, bisa-bisa adik anda Princess Viola yang malah akan menjadi ratu selanjutnya..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!"

"Kalau begitu, pakailah bedak ini. Bedak ini dapat mempesona orang yang melihatnya. Pasti Princesslah yang akan dipilih oleh pangeran itu..."

"Baiklah! Sini bedaknya! Dan pergi dari sini!"

_Fairy Caroline pun pindah ke kamar Princess Viola dengan_ _teleportasi._

"Selamat malam, Princess Viola..."

"Anda siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya tahu anda akan bertemu pangeran. Pangeran itu susah digoda lho, bisa-bisa kakak anda Princess Vanessa yang malah akan menjadi ratu selanjutnya..."

"Tak apa. Tak masalah siapa yang akan jadi ratu. Siapapun dia, aku siap..."

"Saya punya bedak bagus. Jika dipakai maka akan mempesona orang yang melihatnya. Dan pangeranpun akan terpesona dan memilihmu sebagai ratu..."

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin jadi diri sendiri. Karena menipu itu tidak baik..."

"Anda memang putri yang baik. Sebagai hadiahnya, terimalah kalung ini. Memang tak ada efeknya, hanya kenang-kenangan dari saya. Sampai jumpa"

Layar pun ditutup. Mulai persiapan esok harinya, saat Princess Amy menemui Princess Viola.

_Keesokan harinya, Princess Amy menemui Princess Viola sahabatnya. Dan setelah itu pangeran datang._

"Selamat pagi, Viola. Kudengar salah satu darimu dan kakakmu akan dijodohkan oleh pangeran dan menjadi ratu ya?"

"Iya, Amy. Pangeranlah yang akan memilih salah satu diantara kami..."

"Pasti kaulah yang akan dipilih, Viola sahabatku! Kau kan cantik, baik, dan rendah hati. Tidak seperti kakakmu Princess Vanessa, ia sombong..."

"Ya, aku hanya berserah. Siapapun yang akan jadi ratu tak masalah buatku..."

"Kudoakan semoga kamu berhasil! Aku harus pulang ke istana karena sudah mulai siang. Sampai jumpa, Viola..."

Kereta kuda Amy pergi, lalu datang kereta pangeran, lalu kereta pangeran pergi lagi.

"Salam, putri. Selamat pagi."

"Salam juga, pangeran. Selamat pagi."

Seneng bisa akting bareng Denny...

"Wah, Prince Richard sudah datang ya... Silahkan masuk" kata Queen Mary.

"Mari saya perkenalkan putri-putri saya..."

"Ini Princess Vanessa... Yang sulung."

"Lho, kenapa wajahnya ditutup?"

Princess Vanessa pun membuka tutup wajahnya.

"Ini semua karena peri gila itu! Ia menawarkan bedak yang katanya dapat mempesona siapa yang melihatnya! Tapi wajahku malah jadi bintik-bintik begini!" kata Princess Vanessa.

"Tunggu... Apa peri itu juga memberi kalung?"

"Maaf menyela. Saya Princess Viola. Saya juga bertemu peri itu, dan peri itu memberi kalung ini. Namun, tak ada liontinnya... Mungkin hanya rantai biasa"

"Tentu saja tak ada. Liontinnya ada di saya..."

"Mengapa bisa?"

"Peri itu juga mendatangi saya tadi malam. Ia bilang yang memiliki kalung dari liontin inilah yang harus saya pilih. Jadi, saya memilih Princess Viola. Maukah anda menjadi pendamping hidup saya?"

"Saya bersedia"

Layar pun ditutup. Kami berhasil!

"Waaaaaa akhirnya berhasil!" kata Nabilah.

"Iya, awalnya tegang tapi sukses!" sambung Ve.

"Aku juga seneng bisa jadi peran utama dengan baik" kataku.

"Iya Je, kita sukses..." kata Denny yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hehe..." balasku senang.

"Oiya, kata-kataku yang tadi itu beneran loh Je"

"Kata-kata yang mana?"

"Jeje, mau gak jadi pacarku? Jadi pendampingku?"

Oh my!

"A-aku bersedia... Seperti tadi"

"ACIEEEEEE!" teriak seluruh pemain drama.

**THE END**

* * *

Yeay Jeje selesai~ Pestanya belom selesai loh, lanjut di Ve nanti. Kan semuanya belom tampil.

Review ya! Tanpa review fic saya tak akan semakin bagus...

NB: 31 Januari itu hari ulang tahun saya (-,) #kaburrrr


	13. Jessica Veranda

Hola minna~! Arigatou atas semua review yang telah menyemangati saya menulis fic yg panjang ini :D

Maaf baru bisa post sekarang, baru isi pulsa hehe... Dan tugasnya menumpuk banget -_-" padahal baru kelas 8...

Ada yg bilang oshi saya Melody, masih salah! Ayo tebak~ XD

Dan ingat, ini BUKAN KISAH NYATA. Hanya fiktif belaka :D Kan member yang sebenernya umurnya beda-beda, jadi gak mungkin satu angkatan gitu...

Baiklah, ini dia kisah si Badai Ve, let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Jessica Veranda

* * *

"Cieee Jeje~ Congrats ya~" ucapku senang.

"Hahaha, dari drama bisa kayak gini" balas Jeje.

Hai! Aku Jessica Veranda. Aku kelas 2-A di SMA48. Teman dekatku? Melody dan Shania. Meski sama yang lainnya temenan sih, tapi paling deket sama Melo dan Shanju.

"Habis ini pameran lukisan sekalian jam istirahat kan?" tanya Jeje.

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau ngerayain jadiannya kamu?" tanyaku jahil.

"Ih, enggak! Cuma nanya..." jawabnya malu-malu. Kocak deh!

Aku pun segera mengganti baju, karna gak mungkin pake gaun ratu ini terus-terusan.

"Hai Melo, Shanju!" sapaku sambil membawa baki berisi makanan yang tadi kubeli di kantin.

"Hai~ Kamu anggun waktu jadi ratu, Ve!" kata Melody.

"Iya, keren banget... Menjiwai" sambung Shania.

"Kalian juga keren banget lagi..." kataku.

"Katanya Jeje malah jadian sama pemain pasangannya ya? Wah drama bisa jadi kenyataan ya..." kata Shania.

"Bisa aja. Apalagi di SMA48, semua bisa terjadi... Banyak keajaiban yang ada di sini" sambung Melody.

"Itu benar..." kataku.

Ya, sekolah ini memang penuh keajaiban. Mulai dari kisah-kisah cinta yang tak terduga, dan sebagainya.

"Ve, kamu udah selesai makan?" tanya Shanju.

"Eh, iya udah..." jawabku.

"Ya udah, kita ke pameran lukisan yuk!" ajak Melody.

Kami pun lekas menuju ruangan pameran lukisan, tepatnya di aula 2.

"Wah, lukisan-lukisan disini bagus-bagus!" kata Shania.

"Dan, katanya lukisan-lukisan ini dibuat oleh siswa-siswi sekolah kita. Katanya kelas kita yang paling banyak loh!" kata Melody.

"Wah keren ya..." kataku.

"Ini buatan Della Delila kelas 1-B. Bagus!" kata Shania.

"Kalau ini, Alicia Chanzia kelas 1-A. Keren keren" kataku.

"Eh, sepertinya yang paling banyak menyumbangkan lukisan yaitu nama ini deh" kata Melody sambil menunjuk sebuah nama yang tertera.

Terpampang nama Nattori Handoyono, kelas 2-A.

"Oh, si Tori yang namanya aneh itu ya?" kataku cuek.

"Hey, gak boleh gitu Ve! Itu kan nama keturunan dari ibunya yang orang Jepang, tapi ayahnya orang Indonesia asli loh!" kata Shania.

"Mentang-mentang kalian selalu bertengkar mesra ya? Kalian kan teman sejak kelas 1 SD" ejek Melody.

"Tidak! Kami bertengkar karena dia selalu menyebalkan" kataku.

"Hey, kau membicarakanku ya?" sahut seseorang dari belakang.

"Nattori?" kata Shania kaget.

"Hey Ve, bicara yang macam-macam saja" kata Nattori sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, salah? Kau kan selalu menyebalkan!" kataku sebal.

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Tidak pernah mengetahui dengan benar suatu keadaan" kata Nattori.

"Dari dulu selalu bilang begitu. Keadaan apa? Gak jelas!" bentakku.

"Hey hey udah udah. Mending sekarang ngumpul ke aula 1 yuk, bentar lagi acara selanjutnya mau dimulai" ajak Melody.

Aku dan Nattori pun mengakhiri adu mulut kami dan kami berjalan ke aula 1.

Ternyata ada games sebagai acara selanjutnya. Tampak Fanno dan Shania tampil kembali sebagai MC.

"Hey guys! Ketemu lagi nih..." kata Shania sebagai pembuka.

"Nah Shan, habis ini kita mau ada acara apa lagi nih?" tanya Fanno yang pura-pura penasaran.

"MTA MTB? Hehehe... Kita mau ada games seru!" kata Shania.

"Bener banget. Kita akan menyediakan 3 games. Games pertama, makan takoyaki terbanyak dan tercepat!" sambung Fanno.

"Kita sudah menyiapkan 4 x 50 takoyaki yang lezat. Jadi kami butuh 4 pemain!"

Ternyata banyak juga yang mau. Dan badan mereka semua,,, aku tidak perlu melanjutkan.

"3... 2... 1... Go!"

Mereka ber-4 makannya nafsu sekali, seperti gak makan 3 hari 3 malam.

"Yak, yang menang adalah Aquo! Selamat!" kata Shania.

"Bayangkan, Aquo dalam waktu 1 menit mampu menghabiskan 38 takoyaki! Sulit dipercaya ya..." sambung Fanno.

"Baiklah, mending lanjut ke games 2"

"Games 2 judulnya adalah... Find my secret admirer!"

"Nama yang aneh ya..."

"Gini Shan. Kabarnya disekolah ini banyak cewek-cewek yang punya secret admirer, alias penggemar rahasia!"

"Bukannya cowok juga banyak ya, Fan?"

"Iya sih, contohnya nih ada di sini"

"Yeeee, kepedean..."

"Hahaha. Jadi kita mau menantang kalian para secret admirer untuk bikin surat cinta kalian dan taro di loker cewek yang kalian sukai!"

"Cara menentukan yang menangnya, seberapa bagus surat dan serahasia apa surat itu kalian buat!"

"Jadi, sebelum taro di loker si cewek, kasih kita dulu suratnya! Antre ya jangan lupa..."

"Okay, 3... 2... 1... Go!"

Ternyata banyak yang jadi pengagum rahasia di sekolah ini. Termasuk,, eh, Nattori?

"Tor, kamu kagumi siapa hayo?"

"Kepo."

"Hih, cuma nanya juga! Ternyata Nattori yang 'begitu' bisa jadi pengagum rahasia juga ya..."

"Yeeee, gini-gini masih punya hati kale! Lagian apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu'?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

Aku pun langsung pergi dari situ. Meski games 3 belom ada, tapi aku ingin bersantai di kelas.

"Ve, sendirian aja?" tanya Melody yang baru datang kekelas.

"Iya nih, lagi bosen." kataku seadanya.

"Ve, mau sampai kapan kamu mengingkari kenyataan itu?"

"Kenyataan apa Mel?"

"Dulu kamu pernah cerita ke aku. Kamu sebel sama Nattori gara-gara kamu naksir dia sedangkan dia naksir orang lain kan?"

"Yaampun Mel, masih diinget aja..."

"Aku tau kamu masih suka sama dia. Tapi kamu mengelak dan terus-terusan membohongi diri sendiri..."

Aku terdiam dan tertunduk. Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Melody itu benar...

"Mel, bahkan tadi dia menulis surat saat games 2. Itu tandanya dia lagi suka seseorang kan..." kataku sedih.

"Emang kamu tau untuk siapa surat itu?"

"Gak tau sih... Tapi gak mungkin buatku... Mungkin buat Shania, atau Nabilah, atau Stella, atau bisa aja kamu..."

"Ya udah Ve, gimana kalau sekarang kita liat loker kamu? Mungkin ada surat dari seseorang..." kata Melody.

Akupun mengiyakan dan kami pergi ke lokerku.

Sesampainya, aku membuka loker besi itu. Secarik kertas muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Lihat nih, surat! Wah Ve, dari siapa tuh?" tanya Melody mengejekku.

"Lihat lokermu sendiri. Pasti lebih banyak. Aku hanya 1" kataku.

Melody hanya bisa terdiam saat membuka dan melihat lokernya penuh surat sampai gak muat lagi.

"Ve, kira-kira tulisan cowok itu tulisan siapa?" tanya Melody penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mirip tulisan si Tori..."

Eh... Apa?

"Coba tanya aja sama dia... Sekali-kali cewek yang ungkapin perasaan duluan..." kata Melody seneng gak jelas gitu.

"Mungkin iya... Agar semua jadi jelas" kataku yakin tapi agak takut.

Kamipun bergegas menuju aula dengan membawa surat itu.

"Ya, tiba di akhir acara..."

"Iya nih Shan... Gak kerasa ya..."

"Closing nanti adalah MD dari klub dance!"

"Akhir kata, kita mau ucapin Happy Birthday SMA48! Wish you all the best~"

"Terima kasih SMA48 udah didik kami sampai sekarang, menjadi siswa siswi berprestasi..."

"Ini dia closing nya. Enjoy!"

Lalu MD pun dimulai, aku dan Melody sibuk mencari Tori dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Ve, Melo, ada apa?"

"Tori, pulang sekolah ke taman belakang dulu ya..."

Kamipun langsung lari.

Pulangnya, aku menunggu sampai Nattori datang.

"Ve? Sorry udah nunggu lama..." kata Tori lalu langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Nattori... Aku mau tanya, apa ini surat dari kamu?"

"Kalau itu dari aku, kamu seneng gak?"

"Sebenernya seneng. Sorry sering ngebentak gak jelas, itu karna aku sebel kamu gak pernah peka..."

"Hahaha, kamu yang gak peka. Syukurlah, kamu udah mengetahui dengan benar suatu keadaan..."

"Jadi?"

"Surat itu dari aku. I love you, Ve"

"Cieeee!" teriak Melo dan Shanju dari belakang.

Kami berempat pun langsung tertawa bersama.

**THE END**

* * *

Whoa setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnyaaaaa...

Memuaskan gak? Next nya Melody ya, terus Nabilah. Wah wah oshi sejuta umat, harus hati-hati nih bikinnya, semua member juga harus hati-hati sih hehehe :D

Review ya! Arigatou~~~~

Bagi yang bernama Jodi = request anda akan saya penuhi. Thanks udah bantuin bikin ide! :D


	14. Melody Nurramdhani Laksani

Hai minna! Maaf ya nunggu chap 13 yg kemaren ampe ubanan :D Maaf banget karna nyari ide memang susah hehe~ Tapi aku akan terus berusahaaaa~

Oh ya, daripada manggil thar thor thar thor, gimana kalau panggil Vechan aja? Namaku ada unsur "Ve" nya jadi panggil Vechan aja yaaa :D gak manggil itu juga gpp...

Sekarang Melody neh! Karna yg oshiin Melo banyak saya coba buat sebagus dan secepat mungkin deh...

Jangan lupa vote di Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction yak! Dukung terus oshimu!

Ini dia Melody, let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Melody Nurramdhani Laksani

* * *

Namaku Melody Nurramdhani Laksani. Panggil aja Melo. Aku siswi kelas 2-A di SMA48, bersama sepupuku Frieska dan sahabatku, Shania dan Veranda. Aku gak ngerti kenapa di sekolah aku selalu punya banyak penggemar, padahal aku hanya siswi biasa yang sama-sama ingin menuntut ilmu. Banyak yang bilang aku berbakat dalam segala hal, namun aku tidak berbakat dalam satu hal, yaitu cinta.

"Mel, udah nyampe ternyata?" tanya Shania yang baru masuk kelas.

"Iya..." kataku.

"Kemaren seru ya, duo Jessica sama-sama jadian! Udah nama sama, tanggal jadian sama, untung pacarnya gak sama!" cetus Shania.

"Heh gak boleh nyeletuk begitu kali" kataku.

Dulu aku pernah digosipin sama Adrian. Itu gak bener karna aku dan Adrian gak pernah sama-sama saling suka. Dan sekarang dia sama Frieska, aku seneng banget. Aku selalu berharap suatu saat ada pangeran yang menjemputku dan menjadikanku putri di kerajaannya. Tapi itu gak mungkin haha.

"Surat-surat yang kemaren kamu terima udah dibaca semua?" tanya Shania.

"Diambil aja belom. Aku baca hari ini aja kali ya, barangkali ada yang menarik" kataku.

Aku dan Shania pun segera menuju lokerku.

"Wow, banyak amat..." kata Shania kaget.

Aku membawa semua surat-surat itu, sepertinya ada sekitar 20 lebih surat yang ada.

Aku membaca surat pertama, kedua, tak ada yang menarik. Saat kubaca surat ke delapan...

"Terimalah mahkota sederhana dariku, tetapi penuh cinta untuk putri di hatiku..."

"Wiih keren, kan selama ini kamu sering berfantasi bahwa kamu akan jadi putri cantik dan dijemput pangeran kan?" kata Shania.

"Ya, betul... Tapi aku malah jadi putri di sekolah ini..." kataku.

"Aku tau itu mengekang kamu juga. Kamu jadi gak bebas bergerak" kata Shania.

"Hey, ngomongin apa nih? Gak ngajak-ngajak ya" kata Ve muncul tiba-tiba.

"Hai Ve, darimana aja? Kita ngomongin fanletter nya Melody. Dia dapet fanletter bagus" kata Shania.

Ve pun melihat sebentar, lalu berkata

"Wah kata-katanya bagus..."

"Makanya aku penasaran siapa yang buat surat ini" kataku berpikir.

Loncengpun berbunyi dan kami semua duduk di tempat masing-masing, menunggu guru datang.

Istirahat, aku sudah ditunggu oleh sekumpulan lelaki yang disebut MG. Aku ingin menjadi teman, bukan idola. Tapi kejadiannya malah seperti ini...

"Melody Melody, ini novel buat kamu, semoga kamu suka..."

Aku menerima novel berjudul 'Princesses' dari seorang laki-laki.

"Wah makasih ya... Siapa namamu?"

"Na-namaku... Timmy."

"Jangan dengerin dia Melo, dengerin aku aja!"

"Eh aku aja aku aja!"

Akupun langsung pergi dari kerumunan itu dengan membawa novel pemberian orang bernama Timmy.

"Wah, baru minjem novel di perpus ya Mel?" tanya Shania.

"Gak, ini dari Timmy..."

"Jangan bilang Timmy 2-D?"

"Gak tau deh. Emang kenapa?"

"Dia itu kan culun, kuper, ganteng sih tapi yaaaaa minder minder gimanaaa gitu" kata Ve menyambungi.

"Ya, menerima hadiah dari siapapun gak salah kan?" balasku.

"Iya sih..." kata Ve.

Pulang sekolah, aku melihat Timmy pulang jalan kaki. Akupun mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Dia menuju sebuah rumah pohon yang sejuk. Saat ia sampai, iapun menoleh kebelakang.

"Loh? Ada Melody?"

"I-iya... Sorry aku ngikutin kamu..."

"Ya udah gapapa. Mau ikut ke atas?"

"Boleh-boleh"

Didalam rumah itu ada banyak barang. Ada kasur, buku-buku, mainan, dan lain-lain...

"Aku tinggal disini..."

"Hah?! Sendirian?"

"Iya Mel... Orangtuaku kerja diluar negeri dan hanya ngirim uang. Orangtuaku gak pernah ngurus aku. Rumahku dekat dengan rumah tanteku. Jadi, kalau aku bosan dan kesepian, aku kerumah tanteku..."

"Tapi disini gak ada listrik, malam-malam gimana?"

"Aku pake senter. Jadi aku punya persediaan banyak baterai, hehe.. Orangtuaku memberi uang banyak perbulannya, jadi aku bisa stok baterai yang banyak..."

Ya ampun, kasihan banget Timmy. Pantas, dia jadi culun begini...

"Melo mau makan? Aku beliin ya, sekalian cari makanan buat aku"

"Eh gak usah... Aku beli makanan sendiri aja..."

"Ya udah, bareng-bareng aja?"

"Ayo..."

Kamipun jalan cari makan. Sampai kami menemukan kedai makanan.

"Melo mau makan apa?" tanya Timmy.

"Mungkin nasi goreng aja kali ya.."

"Mel, kamu gak keberatan makan disini? Kamu kan harusnya makan ditempat yang elite dan mahal..."

"Ah, siapa bilang? Gak kok... Aku suka makanan jalanan kayak gini kok... Biasanya lebih enak dan gak dibuat-buat hehe"

Setelah selesai makan, akupun pamitan.

"Timmy, besok jemput aku ya? Aku pengen ngobrol ngobrol lagi..." kataku senang.

"Iya..."

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun dan...

"Wah! TELAT!"

Akupun cepat-cepat mandi dan mengganti baju. Kudengar hujan deras diluar sana. Aku dikasih sarapan nasi goreng. Cepat-cepat aku makan.

Loh, nasi goreng?

"Timmy!"

Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku dan berlari keluar. Timmy diluar kehujanan menungguku.

"Timmy, maafin aku ya... Aku bener-bener gak sengaja bisa telat begini..."

"Gak papa Mel..."

"Ayo kita kesekolah!"

Kamipun berlari-lari ditengah hujan menuju sekolah. Untung gerbangnya masih dibuka, namun kami ketinggalan 1 jam pelajaran karna disuruh menunggu.

"Timmy. Harusnya cuma aku yang dihukum, bukan kamu..."

"Gak Melody, bukan salahmu..."

Kenapa dia baik banget? Padahal kita baru 2 hari kenal... Tapi, dia rela ngasih kado buat aku, ngajakin aku jalan-jalan, bahkan jemput aku dan nunggu aku di tengah hujan...

"Timmy... Apa aku jadi putri dihatimu?"

"Wah, Melody baca fanletter ku ya? Mahkota yang kumaksud adalah bukuku kemarin, makasih ya udah mau diterima..."

"Iya sama-sama... Aku mau kok jadi putri asal kamu yang jadi pangerannya..."

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku menemukan pangeran yang menjemputku bukan dengan kemewahan, tapi dengan kesetiaan...

**THE END**

* * *

Inilah endingnya! Jelek? Pendek? Gomennasai... *menunduk*

Fic ini 30% inspirasinya didapat dari lagu Taylor Swift yang Love Story hehe...

Review ya! Next nya member termuda di JKT48! Don't miss it!


	15. Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia

Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan Vechan~

This time for Nabilah / Ayuchin! Saya udah dapat ide dari orang lain, makanya buatnya cepat :D

Okay, let's go!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia

* * *

Hai! Aku Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia, bisa dipanggil Nabilah atau Ayu. Aku kelas 2-B di SMA48. Aku punya temen banyak, tapi biasa ngumpul sama Beby dan Stella, tapi aku suka juga berteman sama anak-anak kelas 2-A, seperti Melody, Shania, Ve, Jeje.

Pacar? Mau tau aja atau mau tau bangeeeet? Hehehe... Gak ada. Tapi masalah gebetan, hmm, adalah ya hehe. Namanya Jodi, kelas 2-B juga. Dia juga perhatian dan sepertinya menyukaiku juga, tapi... Terkadang dia cuek dan jahat sama aku. Mungkin kepribadian ganda?

"Hey, lagi apa Nab? Mikirin Jodi yeeee?" sindir Beby dan Frieska. Sedangkan Stella hanya cuek.

"Apaan sih? Gak kok!" elakku. Padahal iya.

"Jodi tadi kulihat ada didepan pintu gerbang baru nyampe" kata Stella.

"Oh ya, kemarin Melody sahabatmu jadian tuh! Gak kasih congrats nih?" kata Beby.

"Hah?! Serius? Sama siapaa?" kataku kaget.

"Sama Timmy kelas D" jawab Frieska.

Aku buru-buru kekelas 2-A dan menemui Melo.

"Hai Melo! Congrats ya udh jadian sama Tim, Timo? Tinny? Tiko?"

"Timmy Nab. Iya, makasih ya... Arigatou~~" jawab Melo senang.

"Semoga Jodi juga nembak kamu ya" nimbrung Shania.

"Iya. Jodi bagi Nabilah mah Jodoh di Hati. Bagi kita-kita mah Jomblo Abadi" kata Ve. Huh mentang-mentang udh punya.

"Bener Ve! Habis Jodi sombong, pemarah, jutek, aku aja bingung Nabilah yang baik, periang, ramah, dan suka berteman bisa suka sama orang kayak dia" tambah Shania.

"Hehehe, gak tau aku juga bingung. Ya udah aku kekelas dulu ya, Jaa!"

Akupun meninggalkan mereka dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Jodi? Maaf ya! Aku gak sengaja"

"Oh aku gak apa-apa. Kamu gak apa-apa Nab?"

Wiii, tumben dia baik sama cewek!

"Gak apa-apa kok..."

"Ya udah ayo masuk kelas bareng-bareng"

Pas nyampe kelas tatapan Beby, Frieska dan Stella udah langsung beda. Mereka ini.

Bel pun berbunyi.

Pas istirahat, Beby, Frieska dan Stella nyamperin aku.

"Cie cie, tadi ada apa? Bisa bareng-bareng gitu" kata Beby. Dia ini.

"Ya elah kalian ini baru gitu aja udah heboh. Tadi itu cuma gak sengaja nabrak terus"

"NABRAK? WOW!"

Teriakan mereka. Membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian. Aku malu banget dah.

"Terus gimana? Jodi nangkep kamu gitu?" tanya Frieska.

"Gak kali! Biasa aja. Terus akhirnya sama-sama ke kelas, kalian ini jangan berlebihan deh" kataku lalu kami langsung makan di kantin.

Pulang sekolah, aku mau cepet-cepet pulang! Habis ada acara TV bagus hari ini.

"Hai Nab" kata Kinal.

"Hai Kinal si OSIS teladan" balasku.

"Eh Nab"

"Lanjut besok ya! Aku pulang dulu" kataku lari-lari lalu...

Aku nabrak orang lagi! Apesnya hari ini.

"Jo-Jodi? Kamu lagi?" kataku.

"Heh, jalan pake mata donk! Aku juga mau buru-buru pulang gak cuma kamu!" bentak Jodi lalu langsung pergi.

Dia kenapa ya? Tadi pagi baik, lalu siang jahat. Hufft, ini memang kebiasaannya kepadaku. Kinal pun langsung menghampiriku.

"Kamu gak apa-apa? Biarin aja Jodi emang kayak gitu"

"Iya aku gak apa-apa. Aku pulang duluan ya"

Besoknya, aku masuk sekolah seperti biasa, lalu datang Jodi menghampiriku.

"Nab, pulang ke taman ya..."

Wah ada apa nih? Jadi gak sabar nunggu pulang.

"Mau ditemui Jodi di taman? Pulang sekolah?" tanya Beby penasaran saat istirahat di perpus.

"Iya, hehe... Kenapa ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin dia mau nembak kamu!" kata Frieska.

"Ah itu gak mungkin. Ayo makan! Itadakimasu!" kataku lalu langsung kami melahap makanan sampai habis.

Pulang sekolah, aku melihat Jodi udah nunggu aku.

"Jodi! Ada apa ngajak aku kesini?" tanyaku.

"Nab, aku mau ngomong nih..." katanya.

"Ngomong apa?"

"Nab, sebenernya..."

Prak!

Suara apa itu? Kayak suara kayu. Lalu muncul 2 orang dari balik pohon.

"Beby? Frieska?" kataku heran.

"Hehe sorry... Lanjut aja Jod!" kata Beby.

Tampak ekspresi Jodi berubah.

"Sebenernya, aku mau kamu menjauh dari aku, aku risih ngeliat kamu yang bawel, riang gak jelas. Okay?" katanya lalu langsung pergi.

Aku kaget, sedih, kecewa. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung lari pulang ke rumah dengan air mata yang jatuh di setiap detiknya.

Seperti banyak SMS di HP-ku. Sampai di kamar aku nangis sambil baca SMS-SMS itu.

_From: Stella_

_Nabilah, kata Beby sama Frieska kamu dijauhi Jodi?_

_From: Beby_

_Sorry ya tadi ngerusak suasana, sampai jadi begini... _

_From: Frieska_

_Jodi itu udah jahat sama kamu! Sukai aja cowok lain. Pasti ada cowok lain yang suka sama kamu..._

Aku menghiraukan semua SMS itu dan merenung. Aku hanya bisa memeluk boneka kitty ku dan terisak.

Besoknya, aku datang kesekolah tidak ceria dan riang seperti biasanya. Begitu terus sampai beberapa hari. Beby, Frieska dan Stella pun mulai khawatir dengan kondisiku.

"Nab, kamu gak apa-apa kan? Udah lupain aja dia..." kata Beby.

"Iya Nab, cari laki-laki lain yang menghargai kamu..." kata Frieska.

"Kalian itu enak, cinta kalian selalu berbalas. Makanya kalian bisa ngomong gitu kan?" kataku lalu pergi.

'Nab?" sapa seseorang dibelakangku.

"Melody?" kataku.

"Nabilah, jangan dipikirin... Mungkin kamu gak bisa lupain dia, tapi kamu pasti bisa bangkit kan? Nab, jangan biarkan satu orang merusak kebahagiaan semua orang. Dan kita semua dirusak kebahagiaannya kalau kamu gini terus..." kata Melody.

Benar juga... Kenapa harus berpatokkan sama dia? Aku harus tetap bisa ceria.

"Kamu boleh patah hati, tapi gak boleh patah semangat! Cerialah!"

"Makasih ya Mel, kamu emang baik banget"

"Sesama teman harus saling dukung, hehehe..."

Hari-hariku pun biasa lagi. Selalu tersenyum dan ceria.

Hari itu, saat pulang sekolah, kukunjungi taman yang menjadi tempat saat aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama Jodi. Aku duduk di sana, air mataku mengalir lagi. Sepertinya, Jodi udah berarti banget buat aku.

"Nabilah?"

Aku pun menoleh.

"Jodi?"

"Aku duduk ya Nab"

Jodi pun duduk disampingku.

"Maaf ya Nab..."

"Gak ini bukan salah kamu. Salahku terlalu cengeng" balasku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Nabilah, sebenernya kemarin aku hanya bohong. Aku gak ingin kamu menjauhiku"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Itu karena tiba-tiba ada Beby dan Frieska..."

"Memang kenapa kalau ada mereka..."

"Nabilah, yang mau kuomongin itu sebenernya... Nabilah, sebenernya aku sayang banget sama kamu..."

Aku langsung kaget. Jangan-jangan cuma mimpi?

"Aku gak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayang atau suka kalau ada orang lain selain orang yang kusukai itu sendiri... Kamu mau kan maafin aku?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung peluk dia. Seneng banget rasanya!

"Aku maafin kok. Aku juga sayang sama kamu. Jangan ninggalin aku lagi ya!"

Dan siang itupun dipenuhi keceriaanku dengannya, dibawah sinar mentari...

**THE END**

* * *

Yeay selesai! Pendek? Gomennasai lagi... Habis kurang ide kalau ceritanya dipanjangin...

Makasih buat yang kasih ide! Dan review ya! Semoga kalian suka...

Next nya Rena Nozawa~! Kukasih tau ya, sebenernya Rena-san inilah... MY OSHI! Tapi aku akan adil kok... Gak cerita Rena paling bagus... Semuanya kukasih bagus sama rata hehehe...

Dan, dukung yg Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction ya! Kurang beberapa vote lagi kok...

Jaa~


	16. Rena Nozawa

Haii minna~ Kembali di JKT48 Love Book! It's time to my oshi, Rena-san! Biasa dipanggil Rena-chan sih tp Rena lebih besar dari aku! Hehehe...

Bingung mau cerita apa lagi, tapi aku akhirnya dapat juga... Wah wah mikirin ide Team J aja sudah sulit bagaimana Team KIII ya? Tapi aku usahakan sebisaku! Dan... Karena aku mainnya perangkatan, jadi Team KIII sama Trainee digabung! Karna sama-sama generasi 2...

Bicara soal member team J yang belom pernah keluar, memang aku tahu kok, kayak Dhike, Rica, Sendy, Sonia, nah mereka ini ada keluar kok, pas setelah chapter ini, oke? (Mereka-mereka ini kelas D kawan-kawan...) :D

Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Koreo o Chekku! :D

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Rena Nozawa

* * *

Hallo, aku Rena-chan lengkapnya Rena Nozawa. Aku kelas 2-C di SMA48. Temanku banyak, tapi aku suka berteman dengan Ayana, Akicha, dan Harugon. Aku suka sekali sama Rilakkuma! Soalnya Kuma itu lucu.

"Ohayou, Rena-chan!" sapa Akicha yang baru nyampe sekolah.

"Ohayou mo"

"Ohayou yang masih jomblo" sapa plus ejekan Ayana.

"Tau deh, Ayana sudah punya pasangan" kataku agak sebal.

"Hahaha, Ayana kamu tidak boleh begitu" tegur Haruka.

"Hehe, bercanda kok! Jangan marah ya Rena-chan" kata Ayana.

"Gak apa-apa kok, aku gak akan marah Achan, hehe" jawabku.

"Lagian, Rena kan udah suka seseorang kan? Buktinya bulan lalu kamu ngasih dia coklat" kata Akicha.

"Jangan bicara disini! Iya... Aku lagi nunggu tanggal 14 nih, dibalas gak ya?" kataku harap-harap cemas.

"Bukannya mikirin UTS yg tinggal 2 minggu lagi, malah mikirin tanggal 14 yg 1 minggu lagi..." kata Ayana.

"Gak salah kan? Kalian enak, pasti coklat-coklat kalian akan dibalas..." kataku.

"Hehehe, gak seenak itu. Kita juga mikirin takutnya bukan cuma kita yg dibalas, ada yg lain... Tapi, mempertahankannya itu suatu tantangan tersendiri loh! Lihat nih, aku dan Akicha udah bertahan sampai 7 bulan sebentar lagi 8 bulan!" kata Ayana.

"Tapi, Rena pandai ya! Memilih pasangan yang juara 1 di kelas, meski bukan juara umum sih..." kata Haruka.

"Iyalah, Sonya kelas 2-A itu kan gak tertandingi... Pasti selalu aja, 'Juara Umum, Sonya Pandarmawan!' gitu" kata Ayana.

Bel pun berbunyi dan kami langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing, menunggu guru datang.

Aku menyukai anak yang sangat pandai! Biasanya, anak laki-laki yang pandai itu culun atau tidak jago olahraga. Yang ini beda. Dia pintar, fun, jago olahraga, makanya jadi idaman cukup banyak perempuan. Namanya Ifo. Lucu, kan?

Tanggal 14 Februari adalah Valentine's Day. Meski asal usulnya dari kematian orang bernama Valentinus, tapi Valentine memiliki makna berbeda di hati setiap remaja. Apalagi saat remaja perempuan memberikan coklat penuh cinta dan mendebarkan kepada lelaki yang disukainya.

1 bulan berikutnya, yaitu White Day. Hari dimana lelaki akan membalas coklat perempuan tadi dengan coklat putih seperti salju. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus warna putih, mungkin itu identik dengan cinta yang berbalas dan akan menuju pernikahan? Atau mungkin, karena cinta itu suci. Dan, ketika coklat gelap dan coklat putih dimakan bersamaan, rasanya seperti coklat susu yang nikmat. Kita hanya bisa menduga-duganya, tanpa tahu faktanya.

"Haduh, Rena, ngantuk banget nih" kata Ayana.

Lalu bel pun berbunyi.

"Yeayyy!" kata Akicha kegirangan.

"Akhirnya, udah ngantuk neh" kata Ayana.

"Rena, makan di kantin yuk? Akicha dan Ayana juga" kata Haruka.

Kami pun segera menuju kantin.

"Rena mau makan apa?" tanya Ayana.

"Entahlah" kataku.

"Rena selalu malas makan ya! Jangan gitu donk, nanti kamu sakit" kata Akicha.

"Iya, kayak aku nih, makan terus!" kata Haruka.

"Yasudahlah bakso saja" kataku malas.

"Nih, Rena" kata seseorang dibelakangku.

"I-I-Ifo?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tadi aku beli bakso untuk temenku. Ternyata, temenku sudah makan. Buat kamu saja" katanya sambil tersenyum. _Aaaaa_, teriakku dalam hati. Senyumnya manis sekali, mungkin lebih manis daripada coklat yang kukasih bulan lalu.

Tunggu dulu, kan Ifo tahu pengirim coklatnya aku? Berarti, dia tau aku suka sama dia! Dan dia baik sama aku! Dia kasih aku harapan gak ya?

"Udah ya, daaa Rena"

"Dadaa" balasku tercengang.

"Ekhem!" sindir Ayana.

"Waaah Rena pasti senang ya?" tanya Haruka menggoda.

"Iya nih..." kata Akicha.

"Katanya mau makan? Ayo!" ajakku.

"Cie langsung semangat makan" kata Ayana.

"Apasih, ayo kita makan aja" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Rena, bentar lagi kan UTS, menurutmu gimana ya cara belajar supaya bisa dapet nilai bagus?" kata Akicha sedikit khawatir.

"Iya nih, pelajaran di Indonesia ternyata banyak dan sulit" kata Haruka.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu berprestasi di kelas, tanya Sonya saja. Meski pintar, dia sangat baik dan selalu berbagi ilmu pada yang membutuhkan" kataku sambil melahap baksoku.

"Atau tanya Kinal, dia kan wakil ketua OSIS, tapi masih bisa juara di kelasnya" kata Ayana.

"Dan sebentar lagi Kinal akan jadi Ketua OSIS sepertinya, soalnya kan pas kita naik kelas 3 akan ada banyak OSIS baru dari kelas 1 yang naik ke kelas 2" kataku.

Pulang kerumah, aku selalu menulis diary. Diary itu berisi tentang kisah cinta dan persahabatanku. Setiap kubaca ulang, rasanya ingin tertawa. Karena lucu. Nama diaryku, Diary Kuma.

Hari ini aku menulis tentang teman-temanku, terutama saat Ifo memberiku bakso yang enak. Mungkin enak karena dia yang kasih, hehehe...

Esoknya, aku melihat Ifo berangkat bareng Sonya, ah mungkin karena Ifo share sama Sonya tentang bagaimana menghadapi UTS nanti.

"Rena, kok tumben Ifo sama Sonya?" tanya Ayana.

"Mencurigakan" kata Akicha.

"Jangan curigaan kali, mereka kan sebatas teman sesama pintar" kataku.

Tapi, setiap hari mereka jadi semakin dekat, kenapa ya?

Tak terasa, 1 hari sebelum White Day. Aku deg degan, apa besok Ifo membalas coklatku? Atau jangan-jangan, dia memberi coklat putih pada Sonya? Aku sedih sekali, cintaku tidak berbalas seperti yang kuharapkan.

Aku melihat isi diaryku kembali. Banyak pengalaman yang telah kualami. Tentang berjuang, sahabat-sahabatku...

Aku menyadari sesuatu. Cinta itu sesuatu yang memang harus diperjuangkan. Selama Ifo belum memiliki hubungan dengan siapa-siapa, aku harus semangat! Ganbarena!

Besoknya, aku deg degan. Aku melihat Akicha, Ayana dan Haruka diberi coklat oleh pacarnya masing-masing.

"Hai Rena!" kata Akicha senang.

"Coklat kami sudah dibalas!" kata Haruka.

"Coklatmu sudah dibalas?" tanya Ayana.

Tiba-tiba, Sonya datang dan menarik tanganku ke suatu tempat. Di sana, ada lelaki yang telah menungguku.

"Ohayou, Rena-chan" sapa orang itu lembut.

"Ohayou mou, ini Ifo ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya, hehe" kata Ifo.

"A-apa Ifo mau jadian dengan Sonya disini? Kenapa mengajakku?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan sedih dan hampir menangis.

"Bukan, bukan itu Rena" kata Sonya.

Air mataku pun jatuh, berlinangan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tahan, sih!

"Jangan menangis donk, kan mau dikasih coklat putih" kata Ifo sambil mengusap air mataku di pipiku.

"Nih, ini tanda jadian kita ya?" katanya sambil memberi coklat. Apa?

"Ifo, jadi kamu..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Rena-chan... Kamu gadis yang cantik, baik, dan polos..." katanya tersenyum.

"Selama ini Ifo menanyaiku bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan ini padamu. Dia berpikir aku pintar dalam segala hal" kata Sonya.

"Dan ternyata aku tidak salah pilih partner. Terimakasih ya, Sonya" kata Ifo.

Kulihat Ayana, Akicha dan Haruka datang memberi selamat sambil membawa coklat-coklat mereka.

White Day tidak hanya bermakna cinta suci, sekarang aku cukup mengerti mengapa disebut White Day. Karena putih melambangkan perjalanan yang baru, yang harus kita isi dengan warna warni cinta dan persahabatan.

**THE END**

* * *

Yeay my oshi selesai! Maaf ya kalau author kata-katanya kurang puitis, karna author bukan penyair hehehe.

Review ya! Kritik dan saran sangat berguna untuk memajukan cerita author.

Next nya Rezky Wiranti Dhike! Di chap berikutnyalah Dhike, Rica, Sendy dan Sonia akan muncul sekaligus.

Daaaan, hasil Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction yang pertama udah tersedia! Selamat membawa daan, ada Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction yang kedua! Voting yaaa~ Jaa~


	17. Rezky Wiranti Dhike

Hallo semuaaaaa~ Vechan hadir kembali!

Sekarang ceritanya Dhike! Si sensual yang menggoda~ #setauVechanyaa

Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan, voting SJF yg pertama hasilnya udah ada! Dan udh diadakan SJF yg ke-2! Voting oshimu yaa~

Okehh, tanpa basi basa (?), ini dia! Start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Rezky Wiranti Dhike

* * *

"Dhike, kemaren kamu belajar gak?" tanya Rica yang tampaknya takut menghadapi UTS.

"Aduuuh, aku ngeri nih! Aku kan gak sepintar sepupuku si Stella... Dia mah nyantai-nyantai aja" kata Sonia.

"Ya ampun kalian ini... Kita kan bukan anak pinter, udahlah lulus KKM aja udah bersyukur" kataku nyantai.

Hai, namaku Rezky Wiranti Dhike. Aku siswi kelas 2-D di SMA48. Teman-teman baikku adalah Rica, Sendy, dan Sonia. Kami gak berteman dengan Cindy dan Delima meski kami sekelas dengan mereka. Mereka beda pergaulan dengan kami.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka keras mengejutkan kami.

"Sendy?" kata kita bertiga berbarengan.

"Huffttt..." hanya itu balasan dari Sendy. Ia pun menaruh tas di tempat duduknya sambil mengambil nafas.

"Nyantai aja kali, baru 2 menit sebelum bel kok" kataku santai.

"2 menit sebelum bel?! Mana bisa aku nyantai!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Dan benar, bel pun berbunyi. Kami segera duduk menunggu pengawas UTS datang.

Oh iya, aku sudah memiliki pacar. Dia kelas D juga. Namanya Derry. Dia menerima sikapku yang tsundere, itulah yg membuatku mau berpacaran dengannya.

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Dhike, kamu bisa gak UTS nya?" tanya Rica.

"Dhike mah pasti bisaaa, duduknya sebelah Derry..." ejek Sendy.

"Apaan kalian ini" kataku cuek.

"Makan di kantin yuk!" kata Sonia dengan girang.

Kamipun berjalan menuju kantin.

"Dhike" kata Derry memanggilku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Pulang sekolah, kita jalan-jalan ya? Aku ketemu tempat baru..." katanya.

"Oh, oke deh"

Pulang sekolah, aku berjalan dengan Rica, Sendy dan Sonia.

"Hufft hari pertama UTS selesai juga!" kata Sonia.

"Eh eh, katanya ada cafe baru di ujung jalan sana loh! Kesana yuk!" kata Sendy.

"Waah! Asik tuh!" kata Sonia lagi.

"Dhike, ikut yuk!" ajak Sendy.

"Tentulah... Aku pasti ikut sama kalian" kataku senang.

"Eh aku gak ikut ya" kata Rica dengan pucat.

"Kenapa? Kamu sakit ya?" tanya Sendy.

"Gak, cuma kecapean. Aku duluan ya, daa"

Besok paginya, aku langsung menemui Sendy dan Sonia.

"Kemaren seru ya!" kataku.

"Cafenya kereeeeen" kata Sonia.

"Tuh kan untung kuajak kalian ke sanaa" kata Sendy.

"Sayangnya, ada si Tamara ngusir" kita. Huh, ngeselin!" kata Sonia.

"Udahlah biarin aja" kataku.

"Dhike, kemarin kamu kemana?" tanya Derry yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

"Ke cafe bareng temen-temen..." kataku santai.

"Ohh..." katanya lalu berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa tuh si Derry? Jangan-jangan kamu ada janji kemarin?" tanya Sendy.

"Ah! Iya! Aku lupa!" kataku panik.

"Wah gawat itu" kata Sonia.

Akupun langsung berlari menemui Derry.

"Derry, maaf ya kemaren sampai lupa ada janji sama kamu!" kataku panik.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Saat istirahat...

"Dhike, aku mau ngomong" kata Derry.

"Oh ya u-"

"Dhike! Kita ke kantin yuk! Ada diskon kue keju strawberry loh!" kata Sendy dan Sonia.

"Oh! Ayo!" kataku bersemangat.

"Derry, nanti dulu ya!" kataku lalu pergi.

Di kantin, kami melahap kue diskon itu dengan bersemangat.

"Eh, kok belakangan ini si Rica jadi misah sama kita?" tanya Sendy di sela-sela makan kue.

"Iya ya, apa dia bener" sakit?" tanya Sonia.

"Entahlah..." jawabku.

Tiba-tiba, Rica datang menghampiri kami.

"Hai" kata Rica.

"Rica, kok belakangan ini kamu ngilang sih? Kita kan khawatir" kata Sendy.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok, tenang aja" kata Rica santai.

"Tapi mukamu merah, kamu beneran gak apa-apa?" tanya Sonia.

"Iya aku gak apa-apa kok" jawab Rica.

Kamipun melanjutkan makan seperti biasa.

Selama UTS ini, entah kenapa Rica benar-benar 'vakum' dari kegiatan bareng kami. Istirahat, pulang sekolah, dan jam lainnya tidak sekalipun ia nyamperin kami dengan celotehannya. Ia hanya datang jika kami panggil.

"Rica, kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami ya? Atau mungkin kamu sakit? Ceritakan dengan kami" kata Sendy.

"Ini rahasia teman-teman. Tidak boleh ada yang tau apalagi Dhik-"

"Dhike? Aku maksudnya? Ada apa Rica?" tanyaku.

"Ah! Bukan... Sudahlah, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi" kata Rica.

Rica pun pergi.

"Sekarang pucatnya Rica bukan seperti orang sakit, melainkan ketakutan" kata Sonia.

"Entahlah, hanya dia yang tau" kataku pelan.

Tak terasa UTS pun selesai. Kami senang dan ingin merayakannya. Tetapi...

"Dhike, pulang sekolah aku mau ketemu. Sebentar aja" kata Derry.

"Temen-temen, jalan-jalannya sore aja ya? Aku mau ketemu Derry" kataku pada teman-temanku.

"Sip!" jawab temen-temenku.

Pulang sekolah, aku menunggu di tempat yang diberitahu Derry.

"Heh Dhike, nunggu Derry ya?" tanya Tamara.

"Gak usah tau deh! Kamu itu selalu mengganggu anak-anak yang punya pasangan ya! Kamu iri?" tanyaku kesal.

"Gak lah! Mau ngapain iri? Kamu tuh yang menyedihkan! Derry itu udah gak suka lagi sama kamu! Dia belakangan ini pacaran mulu sama Rica di sekitar sini! Hari ini tuh dia mau mutusin kamu!" kata Tamara panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba, Derry datang.

"Derr, semua itu gak benar kan?" tanyaku.

"Dhike, maafin aku..." kata Derry pelan.

Sekarang aku ngerti semuanya. Rica dari dulu udah suka sama Derry! Rica meninggalkan kami demi berduaan dengan Derry. Makanya wajah Rica selalu pucat jika bertemu denganku dan teman-temanku.

"Dhike, Derry..." kata Rica yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Sendy dan Sonia.

"Hari ini aku mau ngasih tau kamu Dhike, tentang semua yang udah terjadi. Dan setelah aku pertimbangkan, aku tetap mempertahankan kamu Dhike" kata Derry.

"Maaf Rica, menurutku kamu hanya wanita yang menemaniku saat Dhike tidak ada. Meski aku sempat menyukaimu, namun aku hanya menyukai Dhike. Maafkan aku" kata Derry.

"Gak apa-apa. Aku memang hanya wanita pengganggu" kata Rica.

"Gak kok. Aku mengerti. Semua ini kesalahanku yang gak pernah mengganggap Derry" kata Dhike.

"Huh!" kata Tamara lalu pergi.

"Jadi kita kembali ke keadaan semula ya!" kata Sonia.

"Best Friends Forever!" kata kami gembira.

**THE END**

* * *

Yeay selesai! Maaf kalau pendek / gk jelas...

Next Rica! Review yaaaa...


	18. Rica Leyona

Moshi moshi! Ketemu lagi sama author yang wotaconaners ini yaitu Vechan! :D

Sekarang waktunya Rica Leyona neh!

Oh iya, vote yang senbatsu jkt48 fanfic ke 2 ya! Dukung oshimu!

Let's start!

* * *

**JKT48 LOVE BOOK**

Rica Leyona

* * *

_Aku belum dapat melupakan Derry._

Hai, namaku Rica Leyona, siswi 2-D SMA48. Aku temannya Dhike, Sendy, dan Sonia. Sekaligus, mantan wanita yang disukai Derry.

"Hai Rica!" sapa Dhike di pagi hari.

"Haii~" jawabku.

"Berkat kejadian kemarin, sekarang aku dan Derry jadi semakin dekat! Makasih ya Rica" kata Dhike.

"Haha iyaa" jawabku tersenyum. Meski senyum itu terpaksa.

Tapi kejadian itu memang membawa banyak perubahan. Sekarang aku juga jadi dekat lagi dengan teman-temanku. Meski sulit melupakan Derry, aku tetap harus melupakannya.

"Teman-teman, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya, mau cari buku" kataku.

"Oh oke deh" jawab Sonia.

Aku ingin refreshing di perpustakaan, sekedar cara untuk melupakan Derry.

"Ngapain Rica?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kamu Soky kelas B kan?" tanyaku sambil mengingat-ingat wajahnya.

"Iya! Aku masih agak galau karena Frieska udah punya pacar! Setelah kulihat kamu, kayaknya kamu juga lagi galau deh!" kata Soky.

Pantas saja Frieska tidak mau dengan Soky, dia lelaki yang lebay.

"Tidak, aku tidak galau..." kataku berbohong.

"Jangan bohong, cerita aja, mungkin bisa memudahkan masalahmu" kata Soky.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa namamu jelek banget?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ohh! Nama asliku sebenarnya Sony Vincentsky. Keren, kan? Tapi disingkat singkat malah jadi Soky. Gak keren ya?"

"Gaak biasa aja" kataku cuek.

"Kita ini senasib lohh. Mungkin aja kita jodoh?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak." kataku lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan cowok aneh itu.

Tapi, pulang sekolah kita sudah bertemu lagi. Hufft...

"Hai Rica kelas D! Kita ketemu lagii~" katanya. Sepertinya dia riang sekali.

"Hai. Ada apa?" tanyaku sekadar penasaran.

"Gak apa-apa. Eh iya, aku minta nomor kamu donk? Atau gak, FB, pin BB, twitter, line, apa aja?"

"Nih" kataku sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor HPku.

"Oke, makasih!" katanya lalu langsung pergi. Lelaki yang kekanakan.

Ternyata, pas aku sampai rumah, tiba-tiba HP ku berdering, tanda SMS masuk.

_From: 0813xxxxxxx_

_Hai, Rica! Ini Soky, Sosok Orang Keren Yatoh? Wkwkwk lupakan. Udah nyampe rumah? Aku SMS cuma sekadar peduli dengan teman hehe.._

Ya ampun, benar-benar alay. Tapi tak apalah, kubalas seadanya dan ku save nomornya.

Esok harinya, baru sampai gerbang udah ketemu sama si Sok eh salah, Sony. Iya kan?

"Kenapa Son?" tanyaku.

"Akhirnya! Ada yg mau manggil aku Sony. Thx ya Rica! Rambut Indah Cetar Aslideh!" katanya dengan gaya alaynya.

"Rambutku tuh biasa aja kali" balasku pendek.

"Menurutku rambutmu bagus kok, bahkan lebih bagus dari rambut Frieska!"

"Apa hubungannya sama Frieska?"

"Gak ada!"

"Kamu nih, udah SMA tp kelakuan kayak SD.."

"Iya deh yang perilakunya udah dewasaaaaa bangeeeet"

"Plis deh Son gak usah lebay"

"Gak lebay kok cuma over"

"Itukan sama ajaaaa"

Tanpa sadar aku udah nyampe kelas. Akhirnya perbincangan gak jelas ini berakhir.

"Udeh ya! Aku masuk kelas dulu" kataku pamit.

"Iya" katanya lalu dia langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hai Rica! Baru datang?" tanya Sonia.

"Hehe iyanih" jawabku seadanya.

"Dhike kemana ya?" tanya Sendy.

"Kamu baru nyadar? Daritadi Dhike pergi bareng Derry ke taman belakang kan?" jawab Sonia.

Ah sudahlah Rica, tidak perlu cemburu. Bahkan sedikitpun tidak berhak untuk cemburu.

Akupun memikirkan cara, bagaimana supaya aku bisa melupakan Derry. Atau, aku coba punya pacar bohongan aja ya? Mungkin setidaknya aku bisa melupakan Derry dengan pura-pura pacaran dengan orang lain, nanti juga lama-lama aku bisa menyukai laki-laki lain...

Tapi siapa?

Kuingat seseorang yang mudah diajak kerjasama. Tapi masa harus sama dia sih?

Saat istirahat, aku menghampirinya, kebetulan dia sedang duduk sendirian. Dan memang biasanya selalu sendirian.

"Hai Rica! Tumben"

"Iyanih Son, aku mau minta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kamu mau ya jadi pacar bohonganku?"

"Pacar boongan? Buat apa?"

"Untuk melupakan seseorang"

"Tuhkan aku bener! Waktu itu kamu pasti lagi galauuu"

"Iya iya kuakui kamu memang bener... Mau ya? Sampai aku bisa menyukai laki-laki lain Son... Dan agar Dhike dan Derry bisa pacaran dengan nyaman"

"Cieee keceplosan! Jadi kamu cemburu sama mereka?"

"Iya iya! Tapi jangan dibocorin ya..."

"Sipdeh Rambut Cetar! Eh salah Rica maksudnya hehe"

Tuhkan, aku udah tau dia pasti gampang diajak kerjasama.

Pulang sekolah, aku dihampiri oleh pacar bohonganku, ya benar dia cowok alay yg namanya pun juga alay.

"Halo pacar boongan" sapanya.

"Hai alay"

"Kasar amat siiih, akutuh gak alay"

"Alay kok"

"Terserahlah" tumben si Sony mau ngalah...

"Mau dianterin gak?" tawarnya.

"Naik apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa aja asal kendaraan umum" katanya.

"Kalo aku minta pesawat dikasih juga?" tanyaku iseng.

"Ya gak mungkin kan?" jawabnya.

"Gak usah deh aku bisa jalan kaki kok..." kataku.

"Hah? Jalan kaki? Kan bahaya tau..." katanya.

"Gak kok gak bahaya..." kataku santai.

"Hmm, yaudah deh! Padahal mau kubayarin" katanya.

"Udah santai aja, yaudah aku pulang dulu ya!"

Cuaca panas sekali, harusnya tadi aku terima aja tawaran Sony. Untunglah di jalan aku ketemu penjual eskrim, eskrimnya enak sekali cuma sayangnya gampang mencair. Tapi tak apalah, masih dingin dan enak kok.

Kujalani hari-hariku sebagai pacar boongan Sony. Untunglah ternyata dia juga pandai bersandiwara, teman-temanku awalnya kaget namun aku meyakinkan mereka. Dhike dan Derry pun jadi lebih bisa pacaran dengan santai. Dan perlahan, aku tidak cemburu dengan mereka.

Setelah mengenal Sony sebenarnya, akupun mengetahui ternyata dia tidak sealay yang kukira. Dia baik dan sangat baik, mau diajak kerjasama, peduli sama siapapun. Aku heran mengapa Frieska tidak mau bersamanya, mungkin sudah terlanjur mencintai Adrian kali ya...

"Son, kamu masih cemburu jika Frieska jalan sama Adrian?" tanyaku.

"Gak kok... Biasa aja sih"

Entah kenapa bibirku tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Sama donk, aku juga udah gak cemburu lagi liat Dhike sama Derry..."

"Wah senasib donk... Lagian, aku udah suka perempuan lain kok"

Deg! Aku jadi sangat penasaran, siapa ya?

"Siapa? Hayo ngaku ajaaa" kataku.

"Gak boleh! Nanti aja kukasih tau, kalau waktunya udah tepat" katanya senyum.

Andaikan dia sifatnya gak berlebihan, mungkin senyumnya paling keren diantara semua cowok di sekolah ini. Tapi kok malah jadi aku yang berlebihan sih? Aduh Ricaa, kamu mikir apa sih?

"Ciee pacaran mulu nih" kata Sonia yang datang bersama Sendy.

"Kita juga romantis banget kok Son" kata Sendy iseng.

"Sendy apabanget dah" kata Sonia.

"Iya donk" kata Sony sambil langsung merangkul bahuku. Oh my!

"Ya udah, lanjutkan!" kata Sonia lalu pergi sama Sendy.

Pulang sekolah, akupun ditawari sama dia untuk pulang bareng. Sebenernya dia tiap hari nawarin tapi aku gak mau ngerepotin dia. Meski sebenernya aku mau pulang bareng dia.

Saat pulang, ternyata jalan yang biasa kulewati sedang diperbaiki. Terpaksa lewat jalan yang jauh deh, mana banyak lewat gang sepi lagi.

Nyesel banget, harusnya hari ini aku terima tawaran si Sony. Lagian lumayan kan? Bisa ngobrol sama dia ampe pulang ke rumah.

Gang demi gang kulewati, pusing banget sama jalanan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Hayo ada cewek sendirian aja nih?" tanya lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tampangnya serem, dan aku gak kenal.

"Anda siapa?" tanyaku ketakutan. Tiba-tiba 1 lelaki lagi muncul. Sepertinya temannya.

"Daripada sendirian, ikut kita aja. Lumayan cewek cantik" katanya sambil mau megang-megang. Ih!

Akupun makin ketakutan. Aku berjalan mundur sedangkan mereka makin maju. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menubruk seseorang dibelakangku. Siapa lagi ini?

"Loh, Sony?" kataku kaget.

"Minggir" katanya kepadaku.

"Ada anak SMA sok jagoan nih" kata salah satu lelaki aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sony menghajar mereka. Aku ketakutan karena Sony cuma sendirian. Tapi 2 lelaki yang badannya cukup besar itu bisa kalah! Aku gak nyangka dan cuma bisa heran melihatnya. Sekaligus, kagum.

Saat preman itu udah pergi, aku menghampiri Sony.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Mudah mengalahkan lelaki pengecut kayak mereka. Tampangku gak menunjukan aku itu karateka ya?"

"Hah?! Kamu karateka? Yang bener?!" kataku kaget.

"Hehehe iyaaa, baru 2 tahun sih, semenjak SMA" katanya nyengir.

"2 tahun itu lama!" kataku.

"Udahlah yang penting kamu gak papa. Aku yang khawatir sama kamu tau gak" katanya.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok... Karna kamu cepet datang... Tapi, kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini? Tentu bukan kebetulan yang biasa ada di sinetron kan?" tanyaku.

"Sebenernya tiap hari aku ngikutin kamu sampai kamu pulang kerumah dengan selamat. Meski cuma pacar boongan, tapi tetep aja aku merasa bertanggungjawab. Lagian, tugas laki-laki kan melindungi perempuan? Gak apa-apa kan?" jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Rica, aku antar ampe kamu nyampe rumah ya? Jangan nolak" katanya lagi.

"Iya, lagian mana mungkin nolak?" kataku menyetujui.

Di jalanan, kami beli eskrim. Dia langsung membayarnya. Jadi ternyata benar dia mengikutiku, buktinya dia udah tau harga eskrim yang biasa jualan di sekitar jalanan menuju rumahku.

"Rica, aku mau tanya, kenapa kamu gak cemburu ngeliat Dhike Derry lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya sama kayak kamu, aku juga udah suka cowok lain" jawabku.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Gak boleh tau. Kamu kan gak jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi di sekolah" kataku membalas.

"Ladies first lah" katanya.

"Masalah ini beda tau!" kataku.

"Yaudah kukasih tau tapi kita duduk dulu bentar, di situ tuh" katanya sambil menunjuk bangku jalan.

Kamipun duduk di bangku jalan itu.

"Bener mau tau? Gak nyesel ya?" katanya meyakinkan.

"Tenang aja! Siapapun dia aku gak akan nyesel kok" kataku dengan semakin penasaran.

"Ya... Aku... Udah suka sama... Kamu" katanya.

"Apa? Coba ulang?" tanyaku.

"Kamu Rica... R I C A, Rica" katanya lalu langsung tidak berani melihatku.

"Kamu serius?" tanyaku.

"Serius. Kamu marah ya?" tanyanya.

"Gak kok! Aku seneng banget malah" kataku. Ini udah kayak mimpi!

"Kamu seneng? Memang kamu suka sama siapa sekarang?" tanyanya. Aduh, dia masih gak ngerti juga ya!

"Sama kamulah, meski kamu kadang alay, tapi kamu itu baik dan keren dimataku" kataku sambil menaruh kepalaku di bahunya.

"Rica" katanya sambil memindahkan kepalaku agar dia bisa menatapku.

"Aku pengen kita bukan pacaran bohongan lagi. Aku pengen pacaran beneran sama kamu..." katanya serius.

"Aku mau kok" kataku senang.

Kamipun duduk beberapa saat sambil tersenyum, lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan sambil melanjutkan memakan eskrim yang manis, seperti kisah kita.

**THE END**

* * *

Selesai~ Kurang diperpanjang ya alurnya? Habis bingung mau diperpanjang kayak gimana lagi...

Bagi yang gak percaya Sony yang dicerita ini pernah suka sama Frieska, buka lagi aja chapter yang kisah Frieska.

Review ya! Maaf lama update nya, nyari ide untuk memperpanjang alurnya susah (-,)

Dan vote SJF ke2 ya!

Next = si suara emas Sendy! Di tunggu ya! Jaa~


End file.
